Historias de cafetería
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Una cafetería, una chica y 34 senpais, muchas cosas pueden ocurrir. Conjunto de one shots independientes y autoconclusivos basados en canciones de Vocaloid, la mayoría de terror. M por una razón, contenido delicado.
1. La colección de Kohai

**Disclaimer:** Notice me senpai es propiedad de Skill Shot Labs.

 **Notas autora:** Madotsuki significa ventana, le he dado este nombre a Kouhai al ser una ventana entre el juego y quien lo juega. Cada capítulo será auto conclusivo e independiente.

* * *

 **Historias de cafetería**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La colección de Kouhai**

 **Canción:** Madness of Duke Venomania de Gakupo.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Madotsuki terminó de colocar la silla de villano, sabía que Kyouya, Katsuo y Ryuu disfrutarían de esta. Dio un vistazo a la cafetería, no había colocado todos los objetos de la lista pues carecía del espacio necesario pero no era algo que le preocupara, podía lidiar con eso, con intercambiar los objetos era suficiente. Estaba el juego de ajedrez para Izumi y Reiji, el esqueleto para Touya, Wakatoshi, Kurou e Itsuki, Madotsuki sonríe al recordar la manera en que supo el nombre del senpai fantasma, la nota que le había dejado le resultó de lo más tierna, esperaba poder verlo pronto pero sabía que era difícil, Itsuki solía pasar desapercibido con tanta facilidad.

Revisó su catálogo y encontró unos antifaces de lo más lindos, había uno de Pío-kun que sabía Wakatoshi adoraría. Mentalmente se propuso comprarles uno a cada uno de los senpais, adoraba ver la sonrisa que adquirían cada vez que les hacía un obsequio. Con algunos senpais era más complicado, Ryu, Kyouya y Katsuo difícilmente admitían sus sentimientos pero el sonrojo que adquirían era de lo más adorable.

En cuanto terminó de decorar la cafetería se apresuró a ocultar la lista, sabía que justificar su existencia sería muy sencillo, bastaba con decir que era su forma para hacer que los estudiantes se sintieran cómodos pero no quería arriesgarse. En ese momento no tenía motivos para preocuparse, Souma había pedido un permiso para ausentarse durante un tiempo para visitar a su familia pero dudaba que pudiera mantener la situación bajo control conforme su colección que comenzara a aumentar.

Cuando pasó por la máquina de café supo que tenía que recargarla, no podía abrir la cafetería sin café. Se dirigió a la bodega de suministros y tomó un paquete grande de granos mágicos, sabía que era uno de los favoritos de los senpais, también de los más caros pero consideraba que valía la pena con tal de verlos felices. Las probabilidades de que la visitaran aumentaban cuando los usaba.

Aprovechó para revisar el inventario. Le quedaban dos granos gourmet, nueve mega granos gourmet, dos granos dorados, cinco granos mágicos y veintisiete mega granos mágicos. Takahiro había dejado unas cajas tres días antes por lo que necesitaba de otros motivos para llevarlo a su cafetería.

Preparó pastel de carne, receta que Souma le había enseñado la semana anterior. Tuvo especial cuidado para no cortarse los dedos como había ocurrido cuando aprendió esa receta, en esa ocasión Souma no estaba allí para tratar su herida. Aquel recuerdo le hizo sonrojar, el senpai del club gourmet era tan detallista con ella que le era imposible no sentirse enternecida.

Había ingresado el pastel en el horno cuando vio a Ren ingresar a la cafetería. Aunque faltaba poco para que la cafetería abriera no le parecía extraño el que estuviera allí, Ren solía acudir a la cafetería antes de que abriera para ayudarla. Sabía que él solía ser perezoso, faltaba a sus clases con frecuencia pero con ella hacía una excepción.

—¿Pasa algo, Ren-senpai?

No obstante cada vez que lo hacía se sorprendía. Desde que había llegado a esa escuela le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a la forma en que era tratada. Ella sabía por qué sucedía pero eso no lo hacía tan sencillo, en su infancia no era precisamente la estudiante más popular.

—Nada, Madotsuki-chan, soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta, he venido a ayudarte.

—Gracias, Ren-senpai, pero no debes preocuparte, solo me falta barrer y sacar los panecillos del horno.

—Yo me encargo de barrer, descansa, Madotsuki-chan.

Madotsuki quiso insistir en que no era necesario y que podría encargarse de todo sola pues ese era su trabajo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, en su lugar se dirigió corriendo hasta el horno, de haberse quedado unos minutos más los pastelillos se hubieran quemado. Se felicitó mentalmente al saber que no era así, no quería tener problemas con la cafetería, sabía que a ningún senpai le molestaría por lo que ese no era un problema.

—¿Pasó algo, Madotsuki-chan? —le preguntó Ren en cuanto estuvo a su lado, había llegado con rapidez.

—No, nada —respondió Madotsuki con una sonrisa —. Solo horneaba unos pastelillos.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa, podrías lastimarte —le dijo Ren con un tono cariñoso mientras tomaba sus manos sobre las suyas.

Permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Madotsuki movió sus manos. Desvió la mirada notablemente incómoda sin decidirse por la forma en que haría esa pregunta que por mucho tiempo había esperado poder hacer. Había visto sus ojos y sabía que ese era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—¿Podrías ir esta noche a mi casa? —le preguntó Madotsuki entre tartamudeos —. Alquile una película y me gustaría verla contigo, quisiera compensarte por tu ayuda.

—Ningún trabajo es demasiado si es para ayudarte. Estaré feliz de poder hacerte compañía.

Madotsuki le dio un último vistazo a la cafetería antes de abrir, el lugar estaba ordenado y en perfectas condiciones. Se sintió orgullosa ante esa visión, el saber que había hecho un buen trabajo la hacía sentir satisfecha, en aquella cafetería guardaba sus mejores recuerdos y conoció mejor a los senpais que tanto quería.

Aprovechó uno de sus descansos para comer el bento que Souma le había preparado. Entre las clases y su trabajo en la cafetería se había quedado sin energías. Agradeció por los alimentos y comenzó a comer. Al hacerlo sintió algo de remordimiento, Souma había hecho tanto por ella y ella no le había sido del todo sincera con el sentimiento que le profesaba.

La primera vez que consideró olvidarse de su plan fue cuando Izumi la citó en la azotea de la secundaria. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y la dulzura con la que le hablaba le hizo desear poder corresponder sus sentimientos de manera sincera, él había dejado sus temores de lado y le pedía que lo ayudara a formar su historia junto a él, lo haría, ella estaba escribiendo una historia en la que lo involucraría pero dudaba que fuera una en la que a Izumi le gustaría participar. A veces Madotsuki pensaba que no había marcha atrás, otras veces era sincera y se decía que no quería retroceder, adoraba sentir el amor de sus senpais.

Lo primero que hizo Madotsuki al llegar a su casa fue quitarse los zapatos. Los pies le dolían, había sido un largo día de trabajo. Sus padres se encontraban viajando constantemente por lo que ella prefirió establecerse en ese lugar. Todos los estudiantes creían que ella trabajaba para poder costear sus estudios y ella prefería que fuera de ese modo.

También consideró el pedirle a Souma que le preparara algo, no conocía a nadie que cocinara tan bien como él. Desistió de la idea al recordar que Ren la visitaría. Una parte de ella temía lo que llegara a pensar si se enteraba pero otra le decía que eso era absurdo y poco probable y una voz que no parecía provenir de ninguna parte le decía que era más divertido con los dos.

—Pero eso no estaría bien —dijo en voz alta aunque sabía que estaba sola o eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

Decidió leer un libro mientras esperaba a Ren, mantenerse ocupada mantenía los pensamientos que deseaba evitar fuera de la cabeza. Sí las cosas resultaban como deseaba ese día podría dar el último paso. No se sentía nerviosa a pesar de que era la primera vez que Ren la visitaba. Otros senpais lo habían hecho antes y ella sabía que pasara lo que pasara tendría todo bajo control.

Deslizó su mano sobre su estantería sin poder decidirse por uno. Al final tomó uno al azar, era el primer libro de la saga de Harry Potter. Lo había leído en más de una ocasión pero sintió el deseo de volver a hacerlo. Inevitablemente pensó en Izumi, sabía que él estaría feliz de ver su biblioteca personal, la última vez que la había visto le había pedido prestado "Mientras no tengamos rostro" de C-S Lewis. También se habían besado en la sala de su casa. Madotsuki planeaba darle un lugar en su casa la próxima vez que la visitara, lo único que la había detenido era el hecho de que se había resfriado y no pudo asistir a clases o visitar la cefetería en la última semana.

El sonido de la puerta la distrajo. Supuso que debía ser Ren. Sus padres no tenían la llave pero acostumbraban hacerlo antes de visitarla y dudaban que lo hicieran en ese momento, se encontraban visitando a la familia. Ella se negó, si bien visitar el castillo del duque era interesante ella tenía otros planes por cumplir. Cuando abrió se encontró con el rostro de Ren. Lucía adormilado aunque no tanto como de costumbre. Sus audífonos colgaban de sus hombros y su uniforme había sido reemplazado por una ropa casual.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó Madotsuki mientras extendía su mano.

Ren tomó la mano de Madotsuki entre las suyas y la estrechó con delicadeza. Ella lo guió hasta el interior de su casa. La dueña de la casa le dirigió una mirada al vecindario y cuando comprobó que nadie estuviera cerca, cerró la puerta. Días después Ren fue catalogado como desaparecido.

* * *

—Gracias por permitirme colocar los carteles aquí —Kyouya colocó el último cartel de desaparecido, en él se podía ver a un adormilado Ren.

Al lado del cartel con el rostro de Ren se encontraban cinco carteles más con los rostros de Sousuke, Hinata, Hideki, Akira y Souma, todos ellos sonrientes. Afuera de la cafetería Viktor y Haruka se encargaban de repartir volantes con la información de los desaparecidos. Hasta el momento no habían encontrado ninguna pista que pudiera servir para dar con el paradero de los estudiantes desaparecidos.

De no haber estado tan involucrada en el caso, Madotsuki habría hablado. Sabía que una palabra suya bastaría para cambiar la situación pero no lo hacía. Kyouya estaba frente a ella y podría hacerlo. Solo tenía que confesar y asumir las consecuencias.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —comentó Madotsuki con una expresión triste.

—Si fuera solo Ren no sería extraño —agregó Kyouya —. Ren no tenía la mejor de las asistencias pero no ha faltado tanto tiempo. Muchos son unos irresponsables pero dudo que desaparezcan tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida, en especial Hideki, él nunca ha faltado a un examen ni siquiera estando enfermo.

—¿Cree que estén en peligro?

—Es lo más probable. Madotsuki-chan, debes ser muy cuidadosa —le dijo Kyouya con el ceño fruncido —, no hables con desconocidos ni camines sola por lugares peligrosos.

—Lo haré —respondió Madotsuki sin apartar su mirada de los carteles en la pared.

No se atrevía a mirar a Kyouya o a los rostros de esos carteles, no cuando ella podía hacer algo y no lo hacía. Había muchas personas que estaban sufriendo, padres y amigos desesperados por ver a los estudiantes desaparecidos, una escuela que podría cerrar si no se encontraban a los desaparecidos o se atrapaba a un culpable. Ella sabía de todo el daño que estaba causando pero cada vez que intentaba hablar las palabras se extinguían en sus labios y un solo pensamiento asaltaba su mente, podía esperar y hacerlo el día siguiente pero el mañana nunca llegaba.

Abrió la boca para intentar hablar, una voz en su interior le decía que había llegado demasiado lejos y que debería detenerse pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Lo intentó varias veces pero en todas ellas fracasó, cada vez que lo intentaba había una voz que la detenía, la voz de su senpai favorito al que no quería perder.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Kyouya, Madotsuki mentalmente se recriminó por lo poco discreta que fue —. Luces enferma.

—Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con unos problemas que no entiendo —dijo finalmente después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho..

—Podemos vernos después de clases en mi oficina.

—Preferiría que fuera en mi casa, olvide mi libro de ejercicios y allí está el problema que necesito que veas.

Vio a Kyouya dudar por unos instantes y quiso que se negara. Hacer esa petición fue demasiado impulsivo, una parte de ella quería que su profesor atara los cabos sueltos y la detuviera porque no podía hacerlo por sí misma.

—Nos vemos mañana, todavía tengo muchos carteles que pegar, esos estudiantes desaparecidos deben ser encontrados cuanto antes, de seguir así la situación no dude que se impondrá un toque de queda.

Viktor interrumpió la conversación de ambos y se llevó a Kyouya para continuar con la búsqueda. Lo último que Madotsuki vio de Viktor fue cómo le guiñaba un ojo a espaldas del otro profesor.

Decidió continuar con su trabajo. La cafetería estaba en orden pero hacía falta recargar el café. Las visitas no habían disminuido a pesar de las desapariciones y ella sabía que no lo harían. Eran muchos los rumores que se escuchaban en torno a las desapariciones pero dudaba que alguien pudiera siquiera imaginar lo que realmente estaba pasando.

—Debes ser cuidadosa —le dijo Kei apareciendo de pronto, de una forma en que solo él podía hacerlo —. Podrías ser la siguiente en desaparecer, eres demasiado valiosa como para perderte.

—Gracias, Kei-senpai ¿Vendrías esta noche a mi casa?

Kei asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer y continuar con su trabajo. Era poco lo que sabía de él pero le gustaba. Adoraba el que la sorprendiera con cada una de sus apariciones y el misterio que lo envolvía pero también el cariño que sentía por las plantas. Tiempo atrás le había dado una nota y sabía que era el momento de agregarlo a su colección.

* * *

Cuando Kei entró a su casa las puertas se cerraron impidiéndole salir aunque no era necesario, el senpai ninja no tenía intenciones de marcharse. Deslizó la máscara de Kei para tener libre acceso hacia sus labios y poder besarlo Introdujo sus manos en la camisa de su senpai y las deslizó sobre su abdomen, no le preocupaba el que la interrumpieran, sus padres estarían fuera del país durante toda el mes, probablemente más. Las prendas cayeron al suelo y no hubo marcha atrás. Los pensamientos de Kei habían sido nublados por la lujuria.

En cuanto Kei se encontró sin ninguna prenda encima, Madotsuki se permitió admirar por unos segundos al hombre frente a ella. Sabía que era hermoso pero nunca le había parecido tan bello como en ese momento, vestido únicamente por una capa de sudor. Anhelaba poder unir su cuerpo al suyo.

Madotsuki sabía que cuando Kei se uniera a la lista de desaparecidos tendría que aparentar tristeza y pretender que no sabía nada. Buscó una bufanda para cubrir las huellas de su noche de pasión con el senpai ninja, no quería que nadie sospechara aunque dudaba que eso pudiera pasar, había un demonio que la protegía y le había dado un rostro que ningún hombre podría ignorar.

Dirigió una última mirada a Kei antes de levantarse. Estaba dormido, no le extrañaría que estuviera agotado. Su pecho desnudo subía de manera armoniosa, se veía tan tranquilo que no deseaba apartarse de su lado. Era hermoso, no podía pensar en otra palabra para describirlo.

* * *

Recogió las prendas esparcidas en el suelo y le dedicó una última mirada a los hombres con los que había pasado la noche. Akira e Itsuki se encontraban dormidos en su cama, vestidos únicamente con la ropa interior. Se vistió no con mucha prisa, rememorando lo sucedido horas antes en esa misma sabana. Su entrepierna le dolía por la intensidad de sus amantes pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ellos la habían hecho tocar el cielo.

Y probar el infierno.

"Eres una prostituta", creyó escuchar y ella se sentía de ese modo. En su sótano se encontraban todos los jóvenes desaparecidos, esperando poder cumplir sus más bajos deseos, amarla y decirle las más bellas palabras al oído. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era mal pero ese sentimiento desaparecía cuando recordaba los rostros de los hombres de su colección, la forma en que la hacían sentir cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían o que tenían un detalle para con ella, amaba la sensación de sentirse adorada.

Se acercó al espejo para retocar su peinado y cubrir las huellas de su crimen. En cuanto su apariencia era aceptable el reflejo en el espejo se distorsionó dando lado a una imagen que solo había visto en sus pesadillas. Era una mujer pero no se parecía en lo absoluto a ella, su cabello era negro y no castaño como el suyo, estaba atado en un peinado que le recordaba al de las geishas y en su rostro lucía una sonrisa perversa. Sus rasgos eran delicados, poseía una belleza inalcanzable para cualquier humano, todo en ella incitaba a pecar. Lucía un hermoso vestido incrustado con diamantes y zafiros, Quiso alejarse pero no pudo, una mano salió del espejo y la retuvo contra su voluntad. Las largar uñas se clavaron contra su mejilla hasta hacerla sangrar como castigo por haberle desafiado.

De repente su imagen volvió a ser la que le devolvía el espejo y la sangre en sus mejillas desapareció. Madotsuki salió corriendo y se dirigió a clases. Aquello era solo una pequeña parte del precio que debía pagar por el poder que tenía, era el recuerdo de que su alma se encontraba condenada.

Recordaba cuando todo aquello comenzó, cuando se había escondido en la biblioteca de sus padres para esconderse de Takeru. Nunca había ingresado a esa sección, estaba prohibida para cualquiera pero no le importaba, después de escuchar a Takeru responder que las niñas tenían piojos cuando le preguntaron si ella le gustaba.

Quizás si no hubiera recibido tantas burlas por su fealdad o si no estuviera enamorada de su amigo de la infancia no le habría tomado importancia a esas palabras y las podría tomar como lo que eran, un comentario de un niño que se avergonzaba por tener sentimientos por una niña y que no quería recibir las burlas de los otros niños, quizás habría escuchado cuando se disculpaba y no se hubiera dejado corromper por ese poder. Pero eso era algo que nunca podría saber.

El libro golpeó su cabeza cuando intentaba ocultarse, cuando pensaba en ello creía que, tal vez, no fue una conciencia y todo eso fue planeado. Era un libro de magia negra perteneciente a uno de sus antepasados, el duque de Venomania que había secuestrado y violado a todas las mujeres del lugar y de sus alrededores.

Lo primero en lo que pensó era que era falso. Aquella historia solo podía tratarse de un mito, su familia se había encargado de hacerlo parecer de ese modo, pero cuando el demonio apareció en el interior de su espejo años después descartó esos pensamientos. Era real y le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, el amor de Takeru.

Takeru la buscó en varias ocasiones pero en todas ellas lo evitó con una excusa muy poco creíble. Deseaba poder verlo pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Había escuchado a Takeru decirles a sus amigos que ella no le gustaba y se sintió ofendida. Quizás exageraba y no era motivo suficiente para evitarlo pero ella estaba enamorada de él y escucharlo decir que no la consideraba linda la había ofendido más que los insultos y burlas de todos esos niños.

Cuando Takeru dejó de visitar su casa lo dejó pasar. Creyó que había entendido que quería estar a solas pero luego comprendió el verdadero motivo, sus padres le dijeron que su amigo de la infancia se había mudado a otro pueblo. No volvió a saber de él en mucho tiempo y cuando lo hizo no fue la mejor de las noticias, le habían dicho que Takeru tenía novia.

Y el libro llegó nuevamente a ella. Madotsuki no quería perder nuevamente a Takeru por lo que realizó el ritual. Creía que no funcionaría pero quería intentarlo. Seguir comiendo helado mientras veía películas románticas no parecía una buena idea. Había gastado una gran cantidad de pañuelos desechables con su llanto.

Una mujer apareció frente al espejo que había usado como portal, era hermosa, tal y como ella soñaba ser. Madotsuki restregó sus ojos convencida de que era su imaginación lo que había distorsionado su reflejo pero cuando sintió unas uñas enterrarse en sus mejillas supo que no era una alucinación y que lo que veía era tan real como la sangre en su rostro.

Quiso correr, huir a un lugar en el que estuviera segura. No sabía lo que había hecho y de lo único que estaba segura era de que había cometido un terrible error al invocar ese ente. En ese momento comer helado y lamentarse por no haberse podido despedir de Takeru sonaba tan tentador incluso consideró escribir un fic en el que Takeru era su novia y mataba a su novia para lidiar con el dolor.

—¿Sabes que un fic no hará que Takeru te ame? —le preguntó el ente y su voz la hipnotizó, era tan seductora que parecía opacar el hecho de que había dicho en lo que estaba pensando —. Has un contrato conmigo y haré tus sueños realidad.

"No", fue lo que trató de decir Madotsuki, no quería terminar como el duque de Venomania, lo último que deseaba era tener una muerte tan terrible y ser considerada solo un rumor pero la respuesta que salió de sus labios fue muy diferente. "Sí", fue lo que dijo y planeó agregar "Quiero que Takeru me ame" pero nuevamente su mente y sus labios no parecieron estar en armonía.

—Quiero ser amada, ser como tú, una mujer hermosa a la que ningún hombre pueda resistirse.

La mujer en el espejo pasó un dedo sobre sus labios y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, con un tinte de lujuria que la hacía parecer un demonio y ciertamente no dudaba que fuera así, solo un demonio podría hacer lo que ella así, darle lo que ella le dio.

—Interesante.

La mujer del reflejo volvió a salir del espejo y tocarla. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la estaba besando y morder su labio antes de separarse. Madotsuki no supo qué hacer, no podía mover su cuerpo, su mente estaba en blanco, nunca nadie la había besado de una forma tan intensa.

—Con esto has sellado un trato conmigo. Todo hombre que te vea se enamorara de ti pero para ello deberás mantener su atención primero, te dejaré una lista con las instrucciones que debes seguir para lograrlo. Pero hay algo que debes saber, nunca podrás tomarte una fotografía en la que se vea su rostro por completo, serás amada por todos los hombres pero estarás maldita.

La mujer del espejo le sonrío como señal de aceptación. Salió de su espejo como si este fuera una ventana y tomó sus mejillas. Sintió sus uñas hundirse en su piel y como esa zona quemaba, como si le estuvieran clavando agujas ardiendo. Quiso gritar pero sus intentos fueron acallados por los labios de esa mujer. Sintió un sabor metálico y se horrorizó al saber que se trataba de su propia sangre. Luego de eso perdió la consciencia.

Cuando despertó, al día siguiente, creyó que todo se trataba de un sueño pero la falta de recuerdos desde el momento en que habló con el reflejo del espejo la hizo dudar. Se levantó y vistió con rapidez antes de dirigirse al espejo. Se veía diferente, se sentía diferente. Su cara había cambiado, ya no era el feo rostro del que muchas veces se burlaron, era hermoso, casi tan bello como el de la mujer que se lo había obsequiado. Deslizo su mano sobre el espejo, lo que más deseaba era poder contemplarse, admirarse por horas.

Ese día quemó todas sus fotografías, no quería nada que le recordara a su antiguo ser. Se tomó varias fotografías pero ninguna mostró su rostro en su totalidad, se sintió asustada a pesar de saber que eso sucedería pues el ente con el que había hablado se lo había dicho. Mandó a llamar a uno de los mejores pintores de la zona, quería que su retrato fuera perfecto, el demonio le había dicho que estaba maldito pero ella no se sentía de ese modo, al contrario, se sentía afortunada.

Luego de eso consiguió una beca en Ikemen Academy Bishounen St, ella sería la primer estudiante femenina en ese lugar. Estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que senpai la notara, el demonio le había dejado las instrucciones que debía seguir para poder lograrlo.

No parecían complicadas y no hubiera creído en las mismas de no haber visto a ese demonio con sus propios ojos. Eran tareas demasiado sencillas pero que requerían de mucho tiempo. Si ella lograba atraer la atención de los hombres estos no podrían olvidarla, en el momento en que la miraran por primera vez estarían enamorados de ella pero para poseerlos debía hacer más.

* * *

—Te amo.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te amo, siempre lo hecho, aún más que a los osos de peluche.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

Madotuski deslizó las manos sobre el cabello de Takeru, había sido una de las adquisiciones más difíciles pero sin duda su favorita. Su cabello era tan suave como había imaginado que sería. Acercó su rostro hasta el suyo y lo besó con desesperación. Adentró su lengua en la boca de Takeru, explorando la boca de su amante con desesperación.

Deslizó sus manos hasta la camisa de Takeru y las introdujo en su interior, acariciando el abdomen, maravillándose con las formas que encontraba, su piel era suave y su abdomen trabajado propio de un deportista.

Ambos se separaron durante unos minutos. Madotsuki quería contemplar a Takeru, admirarlo, sentirlo suyo. Se tomó su tiempo para desvestirlo. Lo hizo con lentitud, como si se tratara de un regalo, depositando pequeños besos en cada porción de piel que iba descubriendo. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante la cercanía de Takeru.

Se detuvo en cuanto llegó a su bóxer. Una ansiedad la invadió, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero sí que sentía tantas emocionas juntas. Tomó el miembro de Takeru y lo rozó con su lengua, por primera vez ella quería causar placer y no ser quien lo recibiera. Una parte de ella sabía que Takeru disfrutaría todo lo que hiciera, que estaba bajo su hechizo pero quería alargar ese momento todo lo que pudiera, hacer de ese momento eterno, amar a Takeru en todos lo sentidos posibles antes de volver a su vida cotidiana, de pretender que era una estudiante como cualquier otra o de volver junto a otro de sus senpais. Madotsuki no quería engañarse, ya había pasado por esa etapa en la que quería pensar que había algo bueno en ella, que podía seguir las normas de la sociedad pero no podía, había llegado a un punto en el que no había retorno, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de sus senpais y senseis.

* * *

Un nuevo hombre llegó a su casa. No estaba segura de haberlo visto antes y ciertamente no le interesaba, podría ser un estudiante de intercambio o un profesor nuevo, esto era muy posible, con Kyouya y Viktor desaparecidos lo normal era que llevaran a un reemplazo, el director del colegio se había negado a cerrar las instalaciones pues nada aseguraba que la Ikemen Academy Bishounen St estuviera involucrada con los incidentes pues también habían desaparecido de otras secundarias pero en menor número. Si era un hombre no tenía de que preocuparse por lo que le pertenecería en poco tiempo.

Le extendió la mano y lo invitó a bailar como hacía con todos los que llegaban a su casa. Vio cómo se acercó a ella sin oponer resistencia. Una pare de ella dudó, nunca había conseguido que un hombre cayera tan rápido, si bien la amaban desde la primera vez que la veían su voluntad no desaparecía hasta que hubiera pasado un tiempo relativamente prudencial.

Extendió sus brazos y se dejó abrazar. Buscó sus labios pero algo la detuvo, un profundo dolor en su pecho la hizo detenerse. Llevó su mano hasta la zona de la que provenía esa molestia, grande fue el terror que sintió cuando la vio teñida de rojo y un puñal enterrado en la zona, lo único visible del mismo era el mango. Se alejó, no entendía porque le afectaba de esa manera, había un demonio que la protegía, no podría morir tan fácilmente.

—Es veneno —escuchó que le decían, no era la voz de un hombre.

Levantó la mirada, preguntándose qué había salido mal. Encontró en la sonrisa del recién llegado una sonrisa irónica mientras se desataba el cabello. En ese momento la reconoció, no sabía su nombre pues solo la había visto en unas pocas ocasiones, era una mujer, lo único que no había tomado en cuenta cuando empezó con todo.

Sintiendo como sus piernas no podían con el peso de su cuerpo se dejó caer de rodillas, el veneno actuaba con rapidez. Vio a la mujer que la había engañado acercarse a ella y patear su rostro. Madotsuki estaba segura de que le había roto la nariz, la sangre que brotaba de la misma le dificultaba respirar.

La mujer no se detuvo. Volvió a patearla y lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones provocando que de las zonas golpeadas comenzaran a sangrar. Madotsuki intentó huir, arrastrarse lejos de esa mujer, aunque era inútil su instinto le decía que debía huir, dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, solo quería hacer que se detuviera. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar por misericordia.

Un grito escapó de sus labios cuando un puñal se clavó en sus manos impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape. Sintió su cabello ser tirado con fuerza, levantó su rostro pero las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad. Si bien no estaba atada escapar no era una opción, su cuerpo adolorido no parecía responder a sus deseos de escapar.

—Hiciste mucho daño, engañaste a muchos hombres pero yo te quitaré todo de lo que te sentiste orgullosa, esa belleza engañosa que solo ha causado sufrimiento —le dijo su verdugo, cada una de sus palabras estaba marcada por un profundo odio, mientras colocaba un puñal sobre sus pechos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el filo del acero atravesar su carne, hundirse en su pecho y cortar de tajo sus pechos. Madotsuki gritó de forma desgarradora mientras que la sangre salía a borbotones de lo que eran sus pechos. Aquello en circunstancias normales no la mataría ni siquiera le haría daño pues un demonio la protegía pero no era así, las armas que usaron en su contra fueron rociadas con agua bendita y la sangre de un violador durante un ritual de brujería.

Hasta ese momento Madotsuki no había podido comprobar qué tan efectiva era la protección del demonio, había llegado a cortarse pero solo fueron heridas superficiales, nada comparado con lo que experimentaba en ese momento. Nunca tuvo la intención de comprobar que tan lejos podía llegar.

Su cuerpo estaba deshecho pero la mujer no se detuvo, parecía disfrutar lo que hacía y Madotsuki no dudaba que fuera así, desde el momento en que se reveló ante ella como mujer le había demostrado el más profundo desprecio. Esa mujer utilizó el mismo puñal que había clavado en su mano para cortar su falda y ropa interior. Quiso gritar que se detuviera pero de su garganta solo salieron unos sonidos que parecían carecer de significado.

—No entiendo de qué te quejas, parecías disfrutar mucho de esto —le dijo su verdugo mientras hundía el puñal en su interior, desgarrándola por dentro y retorciendo el arma para que el daño fuera aún más profundo. Sus piernas no tardaron en cubrirse con su sangre.

La sangre y el sudor se mezclaron. Todos los hombres volvieron al sentido y buscaron la forma de escapar. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los prisioneros. Sus prisioneros habían dejado de estar bajo su influjo y buscaban su libertad. La mayoría pasaban de largo y los pocos que se animaban a verla le dedicaban una mirada cargada de desprecio, ninguno podía sentir lástima por ella después de lo que le habían hecho.

El último en dejar la mansión la miró por un segundo. En su mirada había muchas emociones pero la que más destacaba era la decepción. Era Takeru, el amigo de la infancia de Madotsuki. Quiso gritarle que la esperara pero de su boca solo salió un susurro que, al parecer escuchó, pues se detuvo.

—Todavía no te he dicho que te amo.

—¿Crees que eso cambia algo? Yo te amaba, desde que éramos niños pero tú has matado todo lo que sentía por ti, ahora solo puedo sentir lástima —fueron las palabras de Takeru antes de marcharse.

La espalda de Takeru fue la última visión que tuvo en su vida.


	2. Solo mía

**Capítulo 2: Solo mía**

 **Canción:** Junai risutoreinto de Len Kagamine.

* * *

Hinata cortó cuidadosamente las hojas de té que Madotuski le había entregado con mucho cuidado antes de añadirla a su infusión, ese era el último paso que le faltaba. Colocó la bebida dentro de una botella etiquetada con un corazón sonriente, tenía muchas bebidas de té y no podía confundirlas, habría muchas consecuencias si llegaba a hacerlo. Se dirigió a la cafetería, no podía esperar para poner su plan en acción.

Madotsuki se encontraba limpiando el mostrador, parecía concentrada en lo que hacía. Hinata admiraba lo dedicada que podía llegar a hacer con su trabajo. Desde que la conoció por primera vez había notado el interés que ponía en prepararle un bue té y la presión que sentía al saber de sus conocimientos. Eso le gustaba de ella.

No había nadie y lo tomó como un augurio de buena suerte. No quería interrupciones pero lo que más deseaba era estar a solas con la mujer que amaba. Sí su plan funcionaba correctamente eso bastaría para que Madotsuki fuera suya y solo suya como lo había anhelado.

—¡Hinata-senpai! ¿Cómo está tu té? Es el mismo del mío.

—Está estupendo. Perfecto como siempre —Hinata notó como en el rostro de Madotsuki se dibujaba una sonrisa y eso alegró su corazón, para él era prueba de que lo consideraba especial —. ¿Tienes algunas hojas de té que pueda llevarme a casa?

—Revisaré en el depósito si quedó algo ¡Enseguida regreso!

Vio a Madotsuki salir y decidió poner en marcha su plan. Cruzó el mostrador y sacó la botella que había preparado para esa ocasión más no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de abrir el envase que contenía su té especial cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió. Mentalmente suplicó que fuera su imaginación pues no había ninguna excusa que justificara lo que había hecho.

—Uh ¿Hinata-senpai?

Era Madotsuki, lo supo al voltearse. Su mirada denotaba confusión. Estuvo a punto de tirar la botella pero sus reflejos lo impidieron. Su rostro mostraba la inseguridad por la que pasaba. En todos los posibles escenarios que había planteado en ninguno de ellos la encargada de la cafetería llegaba antes de que pudiera colocar el contenido de la botella en el té.

—Madotsuki, Ehhh ¡N-no es lo que parece! solo estaba agregando almíbar a tu té- ¡S-sí! Eso es. Para hacerlo más dulce.

—¿Huh? Pensé que habías dicho que el té de hoy estaba perfecto.

—¡Uhh! ¡Sí, claro que dije eso! ¡S-sabes, creo que no necesita almíbar —Hinata se rió de manera nerviosa, sus palabras no le resultaron convincentes y lo único que deseaba era retirarse de allí cuanto antes —. Tengo que irme ahora. Mi hermano llamó y dijo que quiere irse a casa ¡Adiós!

Durante los siguientes días Hinata se reclamó por su error. Madotsuki lo había descubierto y temía que lo odiaba. Sousuke no le dijo nada, probablemente ni siquiera lo sabía pero cada vez que lo veía tenía la sospecha de que lo miraba con reproche. Le fue imposible hablarle a Madotsuki nuevamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo habiendo tratado de enamorarla usando una poción de amor.

Fue ese sentimiento lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal al tratar de forzar ese sentimiento. Cada vez que la veía de lejos se repetía que si le daban otra oportunidad lo haría bien y no volvería a intentar obtener su amor por la fuerza. Hinata quería ser una mejor persona, un hombre que mereciera el amor de Madotsuki.

Pero esas intenciones fueron disminuyendo conforme sus celos crecían. Había notado que para Madotsuki sus lazos eran importantes, era una persona amistosa que rápidamente lograba hacerse querer, un tanto despistado como para no notar los sentimientos que ella había provocado en los clientes de esa cafetería pero él sí los veía y eso no le agradaba.

—¿Qué debería hacer para controlar el enojo que siento? —le había preguntado a Soujiro durante una de sus visitas a la casa.

—Toma un vaso de té —le dijo su primo mientras lo señalaba con uno de sus pinceles, supuso que había llegado cuando trabajaba en una de sus pinturas —. Y si no tienes nada a mano cuenta hasta diez dentro de tu mente.

Ese consejo le había servido cuando Makoto y Katsuo interrumpieron su cita. Contó hasta veinte y pudo resistir el impulso de cortarles a ambos la cabeza. Después de tranquilizarse logró entender que para Madotsuki ambos jóvenes eran amigos y que si le impedía tener amigos solo la haría infeliz.

Pero cuando supo que Madotsuki amaba a alguien más todos sus progresos se desvanecieron.

Fue poco antes de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano. Había planeado invitarla a un concierto de opera después de clases por lo que decidió buscarla en la cafetería. Cuando no la encontró comenzó a preguntarle por ella pero ninguno supo darle una respuesta apropiada, al parecer ninguno la había visto fuera de la cafetería.

"Quizás no quieren decirme la verdad", pensó Hinata mientras se alejaba. Intentó contaqr hasta diez para calmarse pero solo logró hacerlo hasta el número cien. La escuela era grande y Madotsuki hacia mucha entregas así que no debía ser extraño, ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

Lo primero que pensó Hinata al ver a Madotsuki entrar a la enfermería era que la encargada de la cafetería iría a ver al enfermero de la escuela y eso lo hizo enojar. Mientras se adentraba pensaba en maneras de alejar a Haruka de Madotsuki y en cada una de ellas terminaba cubierto de sangre. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Haruka salir acompañado de Touru, parecían tener prisa.

Entró tratando de no hacer ruido, quería sorprender a Madotsuki pero al final el sorprendido fue él. Ella estaba acostada en una de las camas, profundamente dormida. Hinata sabía de lo mucho que trabaja, diariamente la veía en su trabajo aunque ella no siempre notaba su presencia. Tomó unas tijeras de su bolso y las utilizó para cortar su cabello, en pocas ocasiones tendría una oportunidad como esa.

El sonido de pasos cerca lo obligaron a buscar un escondite. Hinata sabía que si decía lo qué hacía en ese lugar tendría muchos problemas pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera justificar su presencia. Todas las razones en las que podía pensar le parecían absurdas y poco creíbles. Se dirigió hacia una de las camillas y se cubrió completamente con la sábana esperando que nadie notara su presencia.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron se sintió tentado de descubrir su rostro pero al final desistió. Sabía que no podía quedarse toda la tarde allí aunque quisiera pero estaba dispuesto a evitarlo y esperar por un descuido de Haruka para escapar.

—Madotsuki.

Cuando Hinata escuchó el nombre de la encargada de la cafetería sintió el deseo de descubrirse para saber de lo que hablaban. Estaba convencido de que el hombre que había ingresado a la cafetería no era Haruka. El único motivo por el que permanecía en escondido era porque deseaba descubrir el motivo por el que buscaba a Madotsuki.

—Jae ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Madotsuki en un susurro, Hinata imaginó que debía estar sonrojada y eso no lo agradó en lo absoluto.

—Te estaba buscando. No te vi en la cafetería y me he preocupado por ti.

—Solo estaba cansada y quise venir a dormir —le dijo Madotsuki, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un intenso tono carmín.

—No deberías sobre exigirte demasiado —le reclamó Jae —. No me gustaría ver a quien me gusta enferma.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Madotsuki tartamudeando, a Hinata no le extrañaría que estuviera sonrojada.

—Que me gustas —repitió Jae y se notaba lo incómodo que estaba al tener que repetir eso.

—Yo… yo estoy alagada de que sientas eso por mí —le dijo Madotsuki sin dejar de tartamudear, parecía sorprendida y a Hinata no le extrañaba que fuera de ese modo, desde que la había conocido había demostrado ser una distraída.

Era algo que le gustaba de Madotsuki. Había intentado poner una poción de amor en su té y aunque ella parecía notar algo extraño no sospechó de sus verdaderas intenciones. Por eso no culpaba a la encargada de la cafetería por recibir una declaración de amor, ella no era consciente de lo que causaba su bondad e ingenuidad en ese lugar por lo que se prometió cuidar de ella en secreto.

—Pero me gusta alguien más —agregó Madotsuki después de una larga pausa, se notaba incómoda, ella no quería lastimar a Jae.

"¿Quién te gusta?", pensó Hinata y deseó ser él. Su más grande deseo era que Madotsuki fuera suya y solo suya.

A pesar de estar cubierto en su totalidad pudo escuchar a Jae despedirse de Madotsuki. Alguien se estaba acercando a la enfermería. Podía ser un estudiante que necesitara de atención médica o de un lugar donde descansar pero también podría ser Haruka que estaba de regreso, normalmente no se demoraba tanto tiempo cuando salía a almorzar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para ser amada?, se preguntó Hinata desde su escondite. Quería conocer la respuesta. Había visto como alguien se le declaraba a Madotsuki y aunque ella lo rechazaba no se sentía tranquila. Él debía ser el único al que ella quisiera, el único hombre al que mirara y la única persona que estuviera en su pensamiento.

—Es de vital importancia que tome ese viaje —escuchó decir a Viktor por lo que se apresuró en buscar un escondite.

—Vampiro holgazán, siempre dices lo mismo —se quejó Kyouya, su voz mostraba su acostumbrado enojo.

—No seas gruñón, Kyouya, Viktor debe tener sus motivos,

—¡No lo consientas! —se quejó Kyouya —. Por algo siempre hace lo que quiere.

Jae se retiró y él aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. El buen humor que tenía por haber conseguido un mechón de cabello de Madotsuki había desaparecido. Varias veces se había preguntado a quién le gustaba Madotsuki y casi siempre tuvo la seguridad de que él era esa persona.

—¿Necesitas de un té, hermano?

—No es eso, te lo aceptaré después pero ahora debemos acompañar a nuestro padre a una reunión de negocios.

Estaba por irse cuando volteó en dirección a la enfermería. Viktor y Kyouya salieron pero Madotsuki permaneció en su interior. Mentalmente se preguntó si sería Haruka el que le gustara. En ese caso tendría sentido el que Madotsuki no hablara de su amor, siendo el encargado de la enfermería era normal que lo mantuviera en secreto.

—¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a preguntar Sousuke, en su rostro podía apreciarse la preocupación.

—Sí, solo me pareció ver algo —respondió tratando de sonar natural pero fallando considerablemente.

—Como sea —respondió Sousuke respondió mientras que con un gesto de mano le restaba importancia a la situación, acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su hermano.

No pudo concentrarse durante la reunión, en todo momento estuvo pensando en Madotsuki. Si alguien notó o no lo distraído que estaba, nadie se lo dijo. Supuso que a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara mientras que hiciera lo que se esperaba de él, ciertamente no era algo que le afectaba. La única opinión que realmente le interesaba era la de Madotsuki y ella ni siquiera estaba en ese lugar.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Cada vez que intentaba dormir el rostro de Madotsuki llegaba a su mente, haciéndole imposible pensar en algo que no fuera el nombre de la persona a que amaba. En medio de su insomnio decidió preguntarle a Madotsuki. No soportaría pasar mucho tiempo sin conocer la respuesta.

Faltó a las primeras clases para poder verla en el momento en que abriera la cafetería. Ella se encontraba recibiendo el pan que serviría ese día. No debió sorprenderle el que Takahiro fuera el repartidor, todos sabían de los muchos trabajos de medio tiempo que tenía pero lo hizo. No le gustaba verlo cerca de Madotsuki, la vio reír y le fue inevitable pensar que Takahiro coqueteaba con ella.

—¿Quién es el que amas? —le preguntó a Madotuski mientras la veía preparar el té, en ese momento estaban solos.

La vio dudar por unos segundos. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa, era obvio que no se había esperado esa pregunta. Abrió y cerró su boca en repetidas ocasiones pero de sus labios no salió ninguna respuesta. Se notaba incómoda pero Hinata no pudo saber el motivo.

—Yo ¿verdad? Soy yo, ¿no? —Hinata cubrió las manos de Madotsuki con las syuas, la vio sonrojarse y lo tomó como una buena señal —. No estoy de acuerdo que sea otra persona

Hinata notó un cambio en las manos de Madotuski. La encargada de la cafetería intentó deshacerse del agarre que ejercía sobre ella por lo que decidió aumentarlo. Ella esquivaba su mirada, no era algo que quisiera admitir pero tampoco podía negarlo aunque quisiera, Madotsuki parecía estar incómoda. Pensó que quizás no había preguntado de manera correcta, Soujiro había dicho que debía tener más tacto a la hora de hablar porque en ocasiones podía causar incomodidad e incluso miedo.

—¿Qué te impide decirlo? —volvió a preguntar, las palabras de Soujiro fueron desterradas de su mirada cuando buscó el suelo —. Esos tipos interfieren contigo y yo. Me librare de ellos.

Hinata no esperó una respuesta de Madotsuki. Salió corriendo con un objetivo en mente, había visto a Jae declarársele a Madotsuki y aunque ella lo había rechazado no podía evitar verlo como al enemigo. Hinata estaba seguro de que sí lo eliminaba Madotsuki no tendría problemas en responderle y decirle que él era a quién había elegido amar.

Lo encontró en el salón de baile. Estaba dando unas lecciones por lo que tuvo que detenerse, el que nadie lo viera era fundamental para lo que planeaba hacer. Su determinación fue dismuyendo con el tiempo y por unos minutos la cordura pareció regresar a su mente. Hinata se cuestionó su decisión, Madotsuki no lo había rechazado, ella era muy tímida así que era probable que la hubiera asustado. Se había esforzado tanto para controlar su neurosis por lo que no deseaba retroceder de esa forma.

Pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cómo aprendió el vals? —le preguntó uno de los estudiantes, desde su posición no podía saber de quién se trataba.

—Con Madotsuki —respondió e inmediatamente sitió el enojo recorrerlo —. Es más fácil aprender cuando se tiene a una gran compañera.

Imaginó a Madotsuki bailando el vals junto a Jae y odió la imagen. El que ambos compartieran un baile como ese le resultaba horrible. Sabía que él le había declaro sus sentimientos a ella y aunque no fue correspondido sentía un profundo odio por él. Quería asesinarlo, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Las lecciones de baile terminaron y el entró al salón cuando no había nadie. Jae se encontraba practicando unos complicados pasos de baile. Se acercó a Jae con la firme determinación de asesinarlo. En cuanto estuvo cerca lo empujó por la ventana, estando desde un cuarto piso no tenía que preocuparse por que sobreviviera. Antes de marcharse colocó un poco de agua en el piso para que pareciera que había tropezado.

En los siguientes días se habló sobre la muerte de Jae. Muchos decían que se trataba de un accidente y Hinata dudaba que, en caso de que alguien sospechara acerca de lo ocurrido lo dijera en voz alta. En Ikemen Academy Bishounen St la seguridad era de gran importancia, motivo por el que varias celebridades habían elegido ese lugar para concluir sus estudios, el admitir que un asesinato había ocurrido en sus instalaciones ocasionaría un daño del que difícilmente podría reponerse.

Espero a que pasaran varios días antes de volverle a preguntar a Madotsuki por sus sentimientos. La había notado un tanto decaída, no quería pensar que lo ocurrido con Jae la hubiera afectado. Lo había hecho por los dos, Hinata creía firmemente que si ella supiera lo que había hecho lo entendería.

El segundo asesinato fue más planeado. Había encontrado una nota para Madotsuki firmada por Ai. Mentiría si dijera que lo había leído por accidente, vio al joven vestido de cupido dejar una nota en la caja registradora y marcharse. Todo rastro de arrepentimiento desapareció cuando leyó su contenido, el actor le estaba pidiendo a Madotsuki una cita.

No le dijo nada a Madotsuki y asistió él en su lugar. Tomó un puñal de la cocina, esperaba que la encargada de la cafetería no notara su ausencia. Ai lucía nervioso y en cuanto lo vio trató de justificar el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar. No lo dejó terminar de hablar, no podía perdonarle el que quisiera robarle a Madotsuki.

Apretó con fuerza el puñal y lo clavó en uno de los ojos de Ai, ojos que habían visto a su amada cuando no debían hacerlo, luego le arrancó los labios con un fino corte, era su manera de asegurarse que no besarían nunca a Madotsuki ni volvería a hablarle. Lo apuñaló en repetidas ocasiones, diecisiete para ser exactos. Ai intentó oponer resistencia e incluso llegó a lastimarlo cuando clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Hinata pero él se había asegurado de que cada uno de sus ataques fuera profundo y letal. Estaba tan enojado que no se detuvo siquiera cuando la vida abandonó el cuerpo del miembro del club de teatro.

Cuando le dijo a Madotsuki que no quería forzarla a amarlo había sido sincero, cuando le preguntó a quién amaba no quiso asustarla pero lo había hecho. Las cosas se habían salido de control y estaba en un punto del que no habría marcha atrás, si se decidía sería el comienzo, de algo bueno, se decía. Su mente le gritaba por acción pero su consciencia, una voz demasiado débil, le pedía actuar con prudencia.

Trató de esconder el cuerpo de Ai pero no lo pudo sacar del colegio por la presencia de los estudiantes. Al final tuvo que conformarse con dejarlo en uno de los basureros. No recogerían la basura hasta el fin de semana por lo que no tendría que preocuparse durante varios días. Se deshizo del puñal y limpió la sangre de su cuerpo, nadie lo vio y mentalmente se felicitó por ello.

Se dirigió a la cafetería y nuevamente pretendió no saber nada, no fue difícil pues no sentía ningún remordimiento, incluso sentía orgullo por sus acciones, para él lo que había hecho era una prueba de amor, su manera de proteger a su amada. Madotsuki continuaba atendiendo a los estudiantes que llegaba y él mentalmente planeaba formas de torturarlos. No estaba dispuesto a entregar a Madotsuki, ni siquiera un poco de su atención. Le molestaba tanto estar allí sin que ella notara su presencia y culpaba a los clientes de la cafetería por ese motivo.

El tercer asesinato no fue tan sencillo. En cuanto encontraron el cuerpo de Ai enviaron a un grupo de policías al colegio. Interrogaron a todos los estudiantes, incluyéndolo a él. Notó las miradas desconfiadas de los agentes, no eran nuevas para él por lo que no se alarmó, muchos de los que lo conocían lo consideraban un psicópata y ciertamente no se equivocaban. Intentó frenar sus impulsos e incluso creyó poder lograrlo pero al final sus celos y amor por Madotsuki fueron más fuertes.

Tuvo que observar a su objetivo por varios días hasta que encontró el momento adecuado para atacar. Difícilmente Takeru se encontraba solo, la mayoría de veces, para molestia suya, era Madotsuki quien lo acompañaba. Ellos parecían cercanos, demasiado para su gusto, incluso la había visto visitar su casa y hablar con sus padres, parecían una pareja formal, solo ese pensamiento le causaba nauseas.

A Takeru lo asesinó en su casa. Descartó el colegio cuando se enteró que habían instalado unas cámaras de seguridad en todos los pasillos e incrementado el número de oficiales. No tenía motivos para considerar que sospechaban de él pero tampoco debía darles motivos por lo que se propuso ser mucho más discreto. Incluso considero pedirle consejos a Kei pero sabía que eso solo lo haría parecer más sospechoso.

Con Takeru no se limitó. Se acercó a él pidiendo ayuda con un ejercicio de matemáticas, fue una excusa creíble pues pertenecía a una de las clases más sobresalientes. Para hacerlo bajar la guardia incluso estudió con él y antes de irse le ofreció un té, uno muy especial que lo haría dormir el tiempo necesario para poder atarlo. Luego de eso buscó algo que pudiera usar como arma y esperó pacientemente a que despertara, quería verlo sufrir.

Se permitió disfrutar el terror en su mirada al saberse atado e indefenso por unos segundos antes de comenzar a golpearlo con el tubo que había robado. La forma en que estaba atado no le permitía moverse por lo que cada uno de los intentos de Takeru por escapar o defenderse fue inútil. Hinata lo golpeó en repetidas ocasiones llegando a deformar su rostro y romperle varios huesos. Planeaba retirarse cuando vio a Madotsuki en la puerta, su rostro reflejaba terror absoluto. Él estaba cubierto de sangre y a su lado se encontraba un deformado Takeru por lo que no era difícil suponer lo que había ocurrido.

—Mira está bien ahora, para decir que realmente sientes — le dijo Hinata, en su rostro había una sonrisa ilusionada y en sus manos un tubo cubierto de sangre.

La joven no hizo nada para contener las náuseas que le provocaban esa situación. Vomitó durante varios minutos incapaz de poder hacer algo más. Su cerebro se había desconectado y parecía incapaz de notar el peligro en el que se encontraba.

Hinata le extendió su mano, seguro de que ella vería con buenos ojos lo que había hecho. En ninguno de sus planes estaba el ser descubierto pero estaba preparado para hacer un cambio en los mismos. No entendía la reacción de su amada, él había creído que cuando lo supiera estaría orgullosa de él y de lo que había logrado. Madotsuki golpeó su mano y comenzó a llorar, no le gustaba la forma en que lo veía, parecía decepcionada.

—Ahora, si te mato aquí mismo, me pregunto si podría hacerte mía. Porque yo te amo más que nadie.

Madotsuki intentó huir pero él no le permitió llegar lejos. A pesar de no ser un atleta pudo alcanzarla y secuestrarla. La llevaría a un lugar en donde solo pudieran estar ellos dos, en su casa tenía un lugar que se ajustaba a sus necesidades. Llevarla no sería difícil, su chofer esperaba por instrucciones.

Un golpe bastó para dejarla inconsciente. Trató de ser cuidadoso, dentro de lo que fue posible, no quería dejar una cicatriz en el rostro de su amada. La arrastró hasta su vehículo, en ese momento se felicitó por haberle ordenado a su chofer que lo esperara en otro lugar. Tomó su celular y lo llamó, era el momento de regresar a casa.

Apoyó a Madotsuki sobre su hombre como si estuviera dormida. Pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios pensando en arrancarlos, si lo hacía no podría besar a nadie más. Su chofer no hizo ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera volteó a ver, parecía algo acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, no era algo que le molestara.

En cuanto llegó a su casa le ordenó marcharse. No había nadie en casa pero no se demorarían en regresar por lo que se dijo que debía darse prisa. Sousuke conocía a Madotsuki y sabía que de verla no habría ninguna respuesta que pudiera justificar su presencia en ese lugar. Desde la muerte de Ai las cosas se habían salido de control.

La encerró en su habitación, era el lugar más seguro de su casa, nadie acostumbraba entrar a ese lugar, era una zona prohibida. Un impulso incontrolable, la quería solo para él, Madotsuki era de su propiedad, él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. La amarró para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar y se sentó a esperar que despertara. Era algo fácil de hacer, podría contemplarla por horas, ella era única.

—Mira, está bien, ahora puedes decirme lo que realmente sientes —fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto la vio abrir sus ojos.

De los ojos de Madotsuki comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de lágrimas. Ella intentó huir pero era poco lo que podía moverse. Su boca estaba cubierta por lo que lo único que podía emitir eran pequeños gemidos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres para ser amada? Serás feliz de ser amada por mí.

Hinata intentó acariciar el cabello de Madotsuki pero ella quitó la cabeza. Buscó su mirada pero ella intentó oponerse. No lo entendía, finalmente estaban los dos solos. Había asesinado a todos los que le impedían responderle, creía que estaría feliz al estar a solas con él, que su único pensamiento sería hacerlo feliz.

—¡Maldición! No dejaré que nadie te tenga. Vamos a estar juntos por siempre ¿Si te mato, serías mía? Nadie te ama tanto como yo.

Varias veces tocaron a la puerta de su habitación pero en cada una de esas ocasiones se negó. No salió ni siquiera para ir a comer, no quería dejar a Madotsuki sola. Tomó un peine y comenzó a peinar su cabello, era más suave de lo que había imaginado. Ientras que esperaba le contaba lo que había hecho con Ai, con Jae y Takeru, quería que supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

Ocasionalmente depositaba pequeños besos en su cuerpo. Ella intentó huir en cada una de esas ocasiones pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Lo único que Madotsuki podía hacer era llorar y esperar que alguien la rescatara.

Al día siguiente se presentó al colegio. En su salón comenzaba a notarse la falta de estudiantes. Algunos esperaban que la situación se calmara, otros habían hecho un traslado a otro colegio. El único motivo por el que había regresado era porque deseaba encontrar a la persona que le impedía a Madotsuki corresponderlo como quería.

Varios notaron la ausencia de Takeru y de Madotsuki pero solo uno le preguntó por ellos. La mayoría creyó que lo habían hecho por temor, la situación cada vez era mayor. Hinata hubiera deseado escuchar más sobre Takeru, de ese modo podría saber si sospechaban de él y si debía tomar medidas. Era probable que la policía lo hubiera encontrado, no se había molestado en ocultarlo por lo que se dijo que debía aparentar ignorancia.

—¿Sabes algo de Madotsuki? —le preguntó Kei, su rostro denotaba indiferencia pero Hinata no sabía qué pensar de él, siendo un ninja debía ser más cuidadoso.

—No —respondió sin poder disimular los celos que sentía —. ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

—De momento no me animo a sacar conclusiones.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? Deja que la policía se encargue.

—Porque prometí protegerla —esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Kei antes de desaparecer.

Lo buscó por varios minutos sin encontrar ningún rastro. No era solo su deseo de asesinarlo era la paranoia que le causaba el que sospechara de él. De todos los estudiantes, él y Wakatoshi eran los que más problemas representaban. El resto del día continuó con relativa normalidad, varios agentes lo interrogaron y eso solo aumentó su paranoia. Varias veces se descubrió a sí mismo volteando, buscando a Kei con la mirada esperando descubrirlo detrás de él, no lo encontró pero eso no logró tranquilizarlo.

Al terminar las clases lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su casa, impaciente por ver a su amada. Encontró a Madotsuki dormida. Sus ojos inflamados eran la prueba de lo mucho que había llorado. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, había anhelado tanto el momento en que pudiera tenerla de ese modo, en que pudiera poseerla en todos los sentidos.

Retiró la venda que cubría el rostro de Madotsuki e intentó alimentarla pero ella rechazó su alimento. Aquello le extraño, no había comido nada durante su cautiverio y varias horas habían transcurrido desde su captura por lo que debería estar hambrienta. Volvió a insistir pero ella no cambió de opinión y para reafirmar su punto lo mordió.

—Eres una niña mala —comentó Hinata, su mano se coló bajo la blusa de Madotsuki y pellizco uno de sus pezones arrancándole un alarido —, tendré que enseñarte a comportarte.

Más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Madotsuki. Quiso gritar pero su garganta estaba demasiado adolorida, solo era capaz de emitir pequeños chillidos que solo Hinata podía escuchar.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada lo puso en alerta. Hinata sabía que nadie entraría a su habitación sin su autorización por lo que no le fue difícil deducir que era la policía quien lo estaba buscando. Quizás Kei había descubierto que había secuestrado a Madotsuki y asesinado a sus compañeros, no estaba seguro ni tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Es triste, ¿no crees? Que todo termine de esta manera —comentó Hinata de manera despreocupada, en su mano tenía un cuchillo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un grupo de oficiales estaba preparado para arrestar a Hinata pero lo que encontraron fue muy diferente. Frente a ellos el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos ocurridos en la Ikemen Academy Bishounen St y la única estudiante femenina de esa institución se encontraban muertos.


	3. A ella le gustaban los dulces

**Capítulo 3: A ella le gustaban los dulces**

* * *

 **Canción:** The full course for a candy addicts de Miku Hatsune

 **Personajes:** Souma, Kouhai.

* * *

La primera vez que Souma visitó la cafetería fue por recomendación de Touya, su amigo le había dicho que en ese lugar servían unos panecillos muy deliciosos y eso despertó su curiosidad. No era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de ella, todos parecían tener algo que decir, ya fuera por ser la primera estudiante mujer en la Ikemen Academy Bishounen St o por su trabajo en la cafetería.

Cuando la visitó no se sintió defraudado. La apariencia de la cafetería había cambiado, Souma no visitaba la cafetería con frecuencia pero notó los cambios que la nueva encargada había hecho. El servicio era bueno, la encargada de la cafetería lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y tomó su pedido con rapidez. La comida también lo fue, lo que más le gustaron fue el pan, era casero y tenía una consistencia que pocas veces podía lograr, Souma sabía lo fácil que era equivocarse cuando se batía la mezcla.

Regresó al día siguiente. Más que curiosidad lo que lo motivó a regresar fue su estómago, tenía un trabajo que entregar el día siguiente por lo que no contaba con tiempo para prepararse algo de comer. Lo primero que vio fue a la encargada de la cafetería barriendo, desde la primera vez que la había visto tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de alguien especialmente trabajadora, lo segundo que vio fue una bandeja con varios pastelillos dulces adornado con un cartel que decía "Especialidad del día".

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Madotsuki dejó la escoba a un lado y se colocó su delantal.

—Quisiera probar el especial del día, un trozo de pastel y un café negro para llevar.

Aunque tenía prisa, Souma decidió probar el especial del día. A la vista eran agradables, las pequeñas decoraciones le daban un aspecto delicioso pero aquello no bastaba para convencer a Souma, él sabía que las apariencias podían ser engañosas. Después de un mordisco comprobó que ese no era el caso, apariencia concordaban.

—Están buenos, mis felicitaciones al chef.

—Gracias —le dijo la chica de la cafetería, sus mejillas habían adquirido un intenso tono rojo —, es una receta de mi abuela, ella solía trabajar en esta cafetería.

—Debe estar orgullosa, tiene una buena estudiante.

—El especial de mañana es pan de yakisoba.

—Entonces vendré mañana, amo el pan de yakisoba.

Las visitas a la cafetería se hicieron más frecuentes, muchas veces Souma se presentaba sin tener mayor motivo que el de querer hablar con la encargada de la cafetería. La comida y el servicio eran buenos pero lo que más disfrutaba era su compañía, el poder hablar con ella de cocina o simplemente de sus vidas. Comer los pastelillos recién horneados de Madotsuki se convirtió en una tradición para él.

Touya fue el primero en notar que tenía sentimientos por la chica de la cafetería. En ese momento se preguntó si era tan evidente y la respuesta le resultó dolorosamente obvia, lo era. No solo era el hecho de visitar la cafetería todos los días sino la forma en que se refería a Madotsuki, cada vez que lo hacía era como si hablara de su receta más preciada. También le pareció notar que no era el único que tenía sentimientos por Madotsuki pero lo descartó cuando su amigo lo animó a conquistarla.

—Me llamo Madotsuki —le dijo mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

—Soy Souma.

* * *

Souma se acercó a la cafetería teniendo especial cuidado en no derramar ni una gota de sopa. Había trabajado arduamente en su elaboración, cocinar era algo que disfrutaba pero en esa ocasión se trataba de algo mucho más importante, la sopa que había preparado era para una persona especial.

En cuanto entró lo primero que vio fue a Madotsuki decorando la cafetería. En una de las mesas había un oso de peluche un tanto desgastado, no era la primera vez que lo veía, en otra un ramo de flores, orquídeas quizás, no sabía mucho de flores. No tuvo que llamarla, Madotsuki volteó casi de manera inmediata, probablemente atraída por el olor de su sopa. A pesar de lo popular de la cafetería no muchos estudiantes frecuentaban ese lugar a esa hora. La mayoría se encontraban en clases o participando en alguno de los clubes escolares.

—Madotsuki, quiero que pruebes mi última creación. Hice esta nueva receta pensando en ti. Todos los días vengo aquí a comer los pasteles recién horneados que preparas. Quedarme aquí contigo me hace sentir como en casa. Quería hacer que mi cocina expresara la manera en que me haces sentir.

Souma acercó la cuchara llena de sopa a la boca de Madotsuki. Notó que la chica de la cafetería dejó los manteles a un lado pero no se movió de su lugar. Volvió a hacer su oferta, quería agradecerle por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, asustarla era la última de sus intenciones.

—Ven ¿no quieres tratar de entender mis sentimientos hacia ti?

Aunque Madotsuki dudó, ella no rechazó su oferta. Se acercó a la cuchara y probó su contenido. No dijo nada pero la expresión de su rostro era suficiente para entender lo que pensaba. Souma llenó la cuchara y se la ofreció nuevamente, en esa ocasión Madotsuki la aceptó sin dudar.

* * *

No era un día de clases pero Souma se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabajaba Madotsuki, le había quedado con Madotsuki en darle algunas clases de cocina. Antes de salir se aseguró de llevar todo lo que pudiera necesitar e incluso su delantal favorito, quería verse bien para la ocasión. En cuanto llegó a la cafetería se encontró con Madotsuki acomodando sus utensilios, a un lado se encontraban varias envolturas de dulces, la mayoría chocolates, parecían recientes.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —le dijo Souma a modo de saludo —. También traje algunos de mis ingredientes favoritos.

Madotsuki volteó al escuchar las palabras de Souma. Su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa y restos de chocolate en sus labios. La encargada de la cafetería se los limpió de manera apresurada, parecía un tanto avergonzada, como una niña a la que descubren haciendo una travesura.

—Senpai, gracias por aceptar enseñarme hoy.

—No hay problema, lo que sea por ti, mi caramelo. Además esto es algo así como una cita de cocina y cena —Souma río nerviosamente —. Así que estoy súper feliz de que me lo pidieras.

—A mí también me alegra pasar tiempo contigo, senpai.

—Hoy haremos un rico pastel de carne y puré de verduras. Va perfecto con café o té y proporciona una alternativa salada en vez de los pasteles habituales.

—¡Oh! Suena delicioso.

—Bien, primero corta estas cebollas.

Mientras que Madotsuki se encargaba de cortar las cebollas Souma se encargó del pan. Escuchó a Madosuki quejarse y se volteó de manera inmediata, temía que hubiera ocurrido lo peor. El apreciaba las habilidades culinarias de la encargada de la cafetería pero sabía que podía ser especialmente torpe y propensa a accidentes.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te lastimaste? —Souma vio el dedo lastimado de Madotsuki, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba del mismo —. ¡Oh, no!

—¿Te duele?

—No mucho.

Souma tomó la mano de Madotsuki y la llevó a su boca, delicadamente comenzó a chuparlo.

—¿Souma-senpai? —preguntó Madotsuki, su voz denotaba nerviosismo.

—Es una solución rápida para tu herida cicatrice antes. Cuando llegues a casa recuerda envolverla en vendajes limpios y desinfectante. Necesitas tener más cuidado. Estaba super preocupado por ti. Gracias a dios fue solo un pequeño corte. Necesitas cuidar más tus manos, son las preciosas herramientas que usas para cocinar y hacer feliz a la gente que conoces. Sé que comer la comida que haces definitivamente me hace feliz.

* * *

Comenzaron a salir en diciembre. Madotsuki se le había declarado cuando estaban cerrando la cafetería. Para Souma era prácticamente una tradición el ayudar con la cafetería, para experimentar con nuevas recetas o simplemente comer algo, adoraba lo que Madotsuki preparaba pero más el estar a su lado. Ella le dio un vaso de chocolate caliente y un anillo, esto último lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Te amo tanto que quisiera comerte —le había dicho Madotsuki mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

Los primeros días las cosas fueron relativamente tranquilas. El hecho de que estaban saliendo no pasó desapercibida. Hubieron quienes se sintieron traicionados por aquella relación, otros que se enojaron y también quienes se mostraron deprimidos. Para Souma no era ningún secreto la popularidad de Madotsuki, la única persona que parecía ignorar eso era precisamente la encargada de la cafetería.

Souma comenzó a notar algunas cosas extrañas en Madotsuki. La primera ocurrió la primera vez que visitó su casa. Madotsuki le había dicho que lo esperara en sala mientras se terminaba de arreglar. En esa ocasión había descubierto que su novia tenía una granja de moscas. No eran sus animales favoritos pero eso no fue lo que le parecía extraño, era el hecho de que días después vio a Madotsuki comerlas como si se trataran de palomitas de maíz.

—Tu mamá me dejó entrar —le dijo a modo de saludo.

Madotsuki no mencionó el tema de las moscas y él lo dejó pasar. Pretender que nunca había ocurrido era más sencillo. Cuando la encargada de la cafetería le dijo que planeaba conseguir una nueva mascota llegó a pensar que hizo bien en ignorarlo, incluso siguió pensando eso cuando le dijo que su nueva adquisición era una granja de arañas.

Souma creyó que era normal. Conocía personas que tenían serpientes como mascotas e incluso había visto un reportaje sobre una mujer que cuidaba de cucarachas. De haber sido más observador habría notado que Madotsuki no se había deshecho de sus anteriores mascotas y que las había usado como alimento para las nuevas o que su novia se había alimentado con las arañas.

—¿Qué te parece combinar berenjenas con atún? —preguntó Souma mientras batía la mezcla del pan salado que preparaba.

—Podría funcionar pero estaba pensando en algo más exótico —agregó Madotsuki —, lástima que es una receta que requiere de mucho tiempo.

A Souma le encantaba cocinar con Madotsuki. Para los dos era una tradición reunirse los fines de semana en la cafetería para practicar nuevas recetas o crear otra. En ocasiones mezclaban ingredientes que no parecían funcionar juntos y aunque la mayoría de veces el resultado los había hecho pasar una mala experiencia también habían descubierto nuevas y originales recetas.

Souma adoraba el que Madotsuki estuviera tan dispuesta a probar nuevas cosas pero nunca supo hasta donde llegaba su apetito. Pensó que quería probar golosinas de diferentes países o de hacer sus propias creaciones pero nunca llegó a considerar siquiera lo excéntricos que eran sus planes hasta que se despertó amordazado en un lugar que no lograba reconocer.

—¿Algún día me dirás cuál es ese manjar que quieres probar?

—Después —le dijo Madotsuki con una sonrisa antes de besarlo —, eres tan dulce que podría comerte.

El día del cumpleaños de Madotsuki, Souma le regaló un periquito de amor. Su novia le había comentado lo mucho que deseaba tener un pájaro y él quiso complacerla. En cuanto se lo entregó ella lo abrazó con fuerza y besó en repetidas ocasiones antes de notar las miradas posadas sobre ellos. Estuvo tan avergonzada que su sonrojo la acompañó durante el resto de la fiesta. Días después, cuando la visitó en su casa encontró un puñado de plumas cerca de la cocina y un gato marrón. Le preguntó por el pájaro pero ella no respondió nada, incluso actuó como si nunca le hubiera obsequiado nada.

—Cualquiera diría que es zoófaga —le comentó Touya.

A Souma no le gustaba hablar de las personas a sus espaldas pero en ese momento consideró que era necesario. Quería a Madotsuki, lo que sentía por ella el día en que aceptó ser su novio no había cambiado en lo absoluto pero había notado varias cosas extrañas en ella y sentía que necesitaba ayuda.

—No parece querer de esa forma los animales, incluso se deshace de ellos rápido.

—No me refería a la zoofilia sino zoófaga, alguien que se alimenta de los animales. Es que me recordó al paciente que salía en Drácula, los primeros días cuidó de moscas, luego de arañas y por último pájaros y aunque pidió un gato nunca se lo dieron ¿Crees que Madotsuki quiera completar el ciclo?

—No creo que sea eso —respondió Souma un tanto aterrado por la idea.

—Era broma, no creo que Madotsuki se comiera sus otras mascotas.

Días después cuando ella lo invitó a comer dicho pensamiento regresó a su mente. Notó que el gato no estaba y que la carne que su novia le había servido con brócoli tenía un sabor peculiar. Intentó alejarse, buscar ayuda para Madotsuki pero era demasiado tarde. Madotsuki le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejarlo inconsciente, había llegado el momento de la última parte.

* * *

Madotsuki sacudió su mano frente a Souma, estaba extrañada al notar la falta de acción de parte de su novio. Intentó pellizcar sus mejillas e incluso depositar pequeños besos en su rostro pero esos se terminaron convirtiéndose en lamidas, no podía resistirse a la dulzura de su novio, estaba ansiosa por poder probarlo más a fondo.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿No ves que esto es dulzura? La golosina más pura. Tengo un frasco lleno de deliciosos caramelos que planeo compartir contigo.

Madotsuki se separó de Souma y se dirigió a su alacena en busca de los caramelos que había ofrecido. Souma intentó liberarse pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse, las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero estaban atadas firmemente. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera servir, encontró un cuchillo sobre la mesa, estaba lejos de su alcanza pero esperaba que si se estiraba lograría alcanzarlo. No fue así, Madotsuki regresó con el frasco del que hablaba y pan antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo.

—Debes estar hambriento —comentó Madotsuki mientras cortaba una rebanada de pan con el cuchillo que planeaba usar para escapar —, los ojos de cachorro son muy dulces y saben bien acompañados con pan.

Souma no estaba de acuerdo. En cuanto Madotsuki le extendió el pan con un ojo en su interior sintió un profundo deseo de vomitar. Ella había dicho que eran de cachorros y no dudaba que dijera la verdad. Cuando la conoció creyó que era una chica dulce y se sintió feliz de encontrar a alguien que compartiera su gusto por la comida.

Madotsuki tomó una porción de pan con ojo, mentalmente suplicó para que lo alejara de él, no deseaba comerlo, no quería ni siquiera olerlo. Se sintió aliviado cuando la vio comer el contenido de la cuchara pero esa sensación desapareció cuando la escuchó saborear. Sus sonidos denotaban el placer que experimentaba y la manera en que lamía sus dedos hacían que sus deseos de vomitar aumentaras considerablemente.

—Quiero comer todo de ti —le dijo en un susurro —. Eres el ingrediente principal de mi receta especial pero no podía comerte hasta que fuera tu turno.

Souma se movió de manera desesperada pero lo único que logró fue hacerse daño. Las zonas en la que la cuerda lo mantenía atado comenzaron a sangrar. Madotsuki se acercó a él y lamió las partes heridas como si se tratara de una paleta.

—Eres tan dulce. Me encantan los dulces.

En el pasado esas palabras lo habrían hecho sonreír. Días atrás la hubiera besado a modo de respuesta o le habría hecho un cumplido. En ese momento su reacción no podría ser más diferente, había descubierto una faceta de su novia que no le gustaba en lo absoluto y que incluso odiaba. La lengua de Madotsuki lo hacía estremecerse y desear que alguien acudiera a su rescate.

Los dientes de Madotsuki se hundieron en su mejilla causándole un profundo dolor. De haber podido llevar su mano hasta dicho lugar esta se habría cubierto de rojo y habría podido sentir como a su rostro le faltaba una parte. Ella pasó su lengua sobre los labios borrando el rastro de sangre.

—Deléitame con el exuberante plato especial. Tu cara, tus dedos, tu boca, déjame saborear por completo de esa suave miel.

* * *

Cuando la policía llegó a la casa ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Souma había muerto tiempo atrás, su cabeza incluso mostraba señales de descomposición. Había pasado semanas desde que Souma había sido considerado desaparecido pero no fue hasta ese día que, siguiendo una pista, lograron dar con el paradero del estudiante desaparecido.

A Madotsuki no parecía importarle la presencia de los oficiales. Permaneció sentada frente a la mesa y comiendo lo que quedaba de su novio. Aquella escena provocó en los oficiales unas nauseas, algunos de ellos incluso vomitaron. La joven no intentó huir, incluso les ofreció un poco de lo que comía. De no ser por la sangre o los restos que había en el plato aquello habría pasado como una escena normal.

—Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas —le ordenó el líder del operativo —, todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando come, al menos podrían esperar a que termine —comentó Madotsuki ligeramente molesta. Tomó una servilleta y retiró los restos de sangre que cubrían su rostro antes de entregarse.

A ella le gustaban los dulces y Souma lo era.


	4. Lamento

**Capítulo 4: Lamento**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno. Temas delicados.

 **Canción:** "Gomen ne, gomen ne "de Miku Hatsune.

 **Personajes:** Kohai, Haruka, Kyouya, Viktor.

* * *

Solo convivieron durante unos pocos días pero Haruka sabía que nunca podría olvidarla. No sabría decir que tipo de relación tenían pues aunque la apreciaba sentía que sería poco preciso decir que era amistad, sin embargo su recuerdo no dejaba de torturarlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía verla en sus sueños, con su mirada triste, recordándole que no había podido protegerla y que al igual que los demás, la había dejado sola y herida.

Fue idea de Viktor ir a ese lugar. No acostumbraban pasar las vacaciones juntos, especialmente porque Viktor viajaba con mucha frecuencia a castillos europeos pero ese año el profesor quiso hacer una excepción pero no era la primera vez que organizaban ese tipo de actividades. Kyoya se había negado desde el principio y lo hizo durante un largo rato. Utilizó toda clase de excusas, incluso alegó que no era buena idea si Viktor la había sugerido pero al final no logró encontrar una sola que tuviera validez. No aceptó hasta que Haruka le dijo que pasar un tiempo en el campo ayudaría a que sus dolores de cabeza disminuyeran.

El lugar también había sido escogido por Viktor. Kyoya y Haruka estuvieron de acuerdo en que su amigo era quien sabía mejor de viajes por lo que le dieron ese voto de confianza. Viktor consiguió una cabaña pequeña en un lugar un tanto apartado. Contaba con todo lo necesario para pasar unas cómodas vacaciones y una habitación para cada uno por lo que Kyoya no se quejó.

Esto último le pareció extraño a Haruka. Su amigo no era precisamente alguien malo pero solía ser un tanto exigente, tanto con sus estudiantes como con sus compañeros, especialmente con Viktor que, aunque no era un mal profesor solía descuidar sus responsabilidades con frecuencia, quizás demasiada.

En cuanto terminaron de instalarse decidieron recorrer el pueblo. Era un lugar pequeño, diferente a todos los lugares en los que Haruka hubiera estado antes pero no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, le parecía agradable alejarse del ruido de la ciudad y del estrés de la vida diaria. El joven doctor no hubiera imaginado que en un lugar como ese pudiera desarrollarse uno de los actos de crueldad más grandes. Quería pensar que nadie se había enterado a pesar de que la evidencia indicaba lo contrario, no quería hacerlo pues podría perder su fe en la humanidad.

Encontraron gente amable. Lo primero que notaron al hablar con alguno de los habitantes es que ellos aparecían conocerse. Haruka sabía que en el colegio nada ocurría sin que todos se enteraran así que no le extrañaba que un pueblo pequeño pasara algo así pero él vivía en la ciudad y allí la gente pocas veces socializaba. Le tomó varios años descubrir el nombre de su vecino y solo lo supo por casualidad. El doctor recordaba cómo su vecino lo había saludado creyendo que se había mudado recientemente.

A pesar de que Kyouya había llevado varias pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, se aseguró de comprar más. Haruka supo que insistirle que no las necesitaría sería en vano y no lo culpaba. Su amigo solía visitar la enfermería casi que a diario durante el periodo escolar. Viktor compró muchas cosas, golosinas principalmente, pero estas tenían algo en común, todas eran rojas. Resultó un alivio saber que si tenían las hojas especiales que solían preparar para el té de Viktor. Haruka confiaba en su amigo pero también era consciente de su situación por lo que le alegraba saber que, de acabarse las hojas que habían llevado, no pasarían por ningún problema o tendrían que preocuparse.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. A pesar de que habían ido allí para pasar las vacaciones, Kyouya se encerró en su habitación y se dedicó a elaborar las tareas que le serían asignadas a sus estudiantes cuando volvieran a iniciar las clases. Viktor también lo hizo pero no para trabajar, probablemente estaba investigando sobre un nuevo castillo para vigilar.

Los problemas comenzaron durante su segundo día. Haruka había salido a caminar la primera vez que la vio. Al principio no le dio importancia, consideró que solo era una joven con problemas de timidez. La segunda vez no pudo ignorarla. Notó que estaba herida y que varias de las heridas en su cuerpo necesitaban atención urgente. Como doctor sintió que era su deber ayudarla.

La primera vez lo único que llamó su atención fue la canasta que cargaba. No podía ver todo lo que se encontraba en su interior pero pudo ver que llevaba varios víveres y que tenía algunos problemas para cargar la canasta. En cuanto la joven lo vio, pareció asustarse y salir corriendo. Para Haruka no era extraño el que lo vieran con miedo pero eso solo ocurría cuando tenía una vacuna en sus manos o sus pacientes sabían que tendría que usarla.

Decidió restarle importancia. Podía ser que tuviera prisa o timidez, no tenía ninguna pista sobre el motivo de su comportamiento por lo que prefería no suponer, menos tomárselo como algo personal. No volvió a pensar en esa joven hasta el siguiente encuentro. Continuó con su caminata y se aseguró de tomar una fotografía de todo lo que llamara su atención. Muchas de las cosas que había encontrado en ese lugar eran nuevas para él pues en las ciudades no se encontraban.

Cuando regresó al lugar en el que se estaban hospedando se encontró con Kyouya preparando la comida. Viktor lo estaba ayudando, para sorpresa de Haruka, no estaban discutiendo ni siquiera parecían estar por empezar una discusión. Guardó sus pertenencias en su habitación y aunque quiso ayudar a sus amigos no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pues ellos habían terminado de preparar la comida. Haruka se ofreció a acomodar la cocina.

—Escuché que este fin de semana hay un baile en el pueblo, deberíamos ir —comentó Viktor de manera casual.

—¿No sería de mala educación? —preguntó Kyouya.

—Nos han invitado así que creo que no. Lo que sí es de mala educación es quedarnos encerrados.

—Será divertido.

La mirada que Kyouya le dedicó le hizo saber a Haruka que no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos. Haruka conocía a su amigo por lo que tenía la certeza de que iría. Eso le alegraba, sabía que Kyouya era una buena persona pero que necesitaba aprender a relajarse un poco más y a no ser tan exigente.

Si Haruka pensaba en el baile su opinión sobre la gente de aquel pequeño pueblo era buena. A pesar de que eran desconocidos para ellos fueron tratados con amabilidad. La gente se mostró alegre y el ambiente festivo resultaba contagioso. Pero si pensaba en lo que le ocurrió a esa joven las sonrisas se volvían falsas y todas las personas con las que convivió perdían forma en su mente. No podía afirmar que todos estuvieran involucrados, sabían que muchos lo estuvieron pero la policía nunca pudo generar una lista de culpables debido a la cantidad de los involucrados.

A veces pensaba que los juzgaba con demasiada severidad. Quizás no todos estaban enterados y sufrieron al igual que él al enterarse de tan horrible suceso, quizás había un motivo más por el que prefirieron mantenerse al margen pero dudaba que algo pudiera justificar la falta de acción.

Haruka fue el encargado de comprar las entradas, jugaron al piedra-papel-tijera y fue él quien perdió. La fila fue larga pero nadie parecía molesto. Podía escuchar a las personas que lo rodeaban conversar, acerca de sus familias, sus amistades y trabajos, incluso de sus programas favoritos. Cuando escuchó hablar acerca de su serie favorita se cuestionó si debería intervenir. La idea de hacer amigos le resultaba tentadora pero no quería ser mal educado o incomodar a esas personas. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pues llegó su turno. La encargada de vender las entradas lo saludó con una sonrisa. Pidió tres entradas y ella, además de las entradas, le ofreció un cupón para una bebida gratis.

—Deberías quitar esa cara, o nadie querrá bailar contigo —le comentó Viktor a Kyouya.

—¿Parezco alguien que quiera bailar? —fue la respuesta de Kyouya. Su rostro y voz indicaban que la respuesta a esa pregunta era negativa.

Momentos después comprobaron que Viktor no estaba en lo correcto. Si bien Viktor fue el primero en salir a la pista a bailar, Kyouya no se quedó atrás. No le preguntó a nadie si lo quería bailar con él pero una chica, bastante extrovertida, se acercó a él y se lo pidió. Para Haruka resultó divertido ver como esa joven tomaba a su amigo de la mano y lo sacaba a bailar sin importarle su respuesta. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reírse pues algo similar le ocurría. En ese momento pensó que le gustaba la energía que mostraba la gente de ese lugar.

De los tres, Viktor fue el que más se divirtió. No tuvo ningún problema encajando con la gente. Cualquiera que lo viera, no solo creería que era un habitante más de ese pueblo sino que también era alguien muy cercano a ellos pero Haruka y Viktor sabían que no era así. Viktor había viajado a muchos sitios pero no acostumbraba visitarlos con frecuencia.

La segunda vez que vio a la joven fue cuando estaba tomando unas fotografías de los alrededores. No se suponía que ella debiera estar allí, no tenían vecinos y ellos no conocían a nadie por lo que era poco probable que estuviera allí de visita. Sus ojos permanecían llorosos, Haruka nunca pudo saber si era miedo o culpa lo que experimentaba. Su cuerpo tenía varios moretones, no todos eran recientes por lo que Haruka se preguntó ¿por qué no los había visto la primera vez? No podía tener la certeza de que fuera así pero con frecuencia pensaba que de haber sido más observador pudo haberla salvado. Tenía múltiples moretones en sus piernas y brazos, los que tenían en su rostro eran los que se encontraban en peor estado. También tenía huellas de mordidas, estas se mostraban con más frecuencia. Haruka sospechó que debajo de su vestido debía tener más y no se equivocaba.

La ropa de la joven no se quedaba atrás. Estaba rota pero las rasgaduras eran sospechosas. No parecía haberse dañado con los juegos de una niña sino que alguien más la había destrozado. Solo contaba con una manga y por la forma en que esta colgaba del vestido resultaba evidente que alguien las había arrancado al desvestir con fuerza a la joven frente a él.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo con voz calmada. No podía dejar que esa niña se fuera en ese estado, su vocación como doctor le gritaba que debía ayudarla, pero no quería asustarla y entendía que en una situación como en la que se encontraba no sería fácil confiar en alguien, mucho menos en un desconocido.

La vio dudar, temblar como si fuera un cachorro mojado. Se volteó en varias ocasiones. No había nadie pero por la forma en que temblaba parecía esperar a que alguien apareciera en cualquier momento. Haruka le ofreció su mano nuevamente y le sonrío. La niña se acercó con cautela, por cada paso que daba parecía estar lista para retroceder pero nunca lo hizo y al final aceptó su mano.

La guío hasta su casa. El viaje fue silencioso pues no quería asustarla. Le habló ocasionalmente sobre Viktor y Kyouya, no quería que se asustara en cuanto los viera. Haruka no estaba seguro si había logrado que la niña confiara en él o si prefería acompañarlo antes de enfrentarse al producto de todos sus miedos.

Viktor y Kyoya parecieron confundidos al verlo regresar acompañado pero ninguno preguntó nada. Haruka agradeció por ello. Le mostró el baño a la joven. No tenía ropa de mujer pero consideraba que era peor el que conservara una ropa en tan mal estado. Las rasgaduras dejaban ver que carecía de ropa interior.

Le ofreció una de sus camisas y pantalones. Sus prendas le quedaban grandes pero cubrían más que su antigua vestimenta. Haciendo uso de su botiquín de primeros auxilios trató sus heridas. Fue cuidadoso pero no pudo evitar que la joven se quejara en el momento en que desinfectó sus heridas, estas eran peor de lo que había imaginado, algunas incluso tenían rastro de sangre.

Haruka no sabía quién o quiénes la habían maltratado de esa forma pero Haruka sintió que les odiaba con intensidad. No podía ni quería entender qué podría impulsar a alguien a realizar algo tan cruel y detestable. Las opiniones de Viktor y Kyouya no eran diferentes a la suya. Los tres anhelaban conocer el nombre del o los involucrados para entregárselos a la policía.

—Tu cuerpo está tan dañado, da pena lo que te ha pasado —comentó Haruka mientras revisaba las heridas de la joven que encontró. Tomó su mano en un intento por darle valor.

No eran solo las heridas sino también el avanzado grado de desnutrición que presentaba. Los huesos de sus costillas se marcaban en la piel y su palidez denotaba enfermedad. Haruka no había querido lastimar a la niña, ni siquiera había sido consciente de la forma en que la había dañado pues ella no se lo dejó saber, de sus labios lo único que salió fue un "lo siento".

Después de tratar sus heridas, Haruka creo un menú especial para la joven. Kyouya y Viktor se encargaron de comprar lo que él doctor había solicitado. Prestaron atención a las conversaciones de las personas a las que encontraron pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta. Para los tres resultaba evidente que la joven a la que cuidaban era menor de edad pero no querían hacer nada hasta tener la certeza de que, de regresar a su hogar, no volverían a lastimarla. Tomando en cuenta que sus vacaciones duraban un mes, sabían que su tiempo era limitado.

—No es necesario —le dijo Kyouya al verla con la escoba —, por ahora descansa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esas cosas.

La joven asintió con la cabeza sin levantar su mirada del suelo. Más que asustada, estaba avergonzada. Aunque su voz no era más alta que un susurro, Kyouya pudo escuchar cómo se disculpaba. Intentó hacerle saber que no había hecho nada malo pero sus palabras solo lograron que su llanto se hiciera más fuerte.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo?

Haruka le dedicó una mirada confundida a la joven. Ella casi nunca hablaba a menos que no tuviera otra opción. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó cocinando lo que sería el almuerzo. Mentalmente se dijo deberían comprarle ropa y que no se podría hacer en el pueblo en el que se encontraban sino querían que nadie se enterara.

—¿Tienes hambre? —volvió a preguntar mientras que levantaba la camisa que usaba a modo de vestido.

Haruka se sintió horrorizado al pensar en lo que esa pregunta implicaba. Desvió la mirada hasta su mano al notar que en vez de cortar las zanahorias había cortado uno de sus dedos. Llevó el dedo herido a su boca en un intento por limpiar la herida. No era que disfrutara de cortarse pero agradeció ese suceso al no tener una excusa para responder. Tiempo después se reclamaría por esa decisión y se diría que de haber actuado diferente hubiera podido salvarla, enseñarle que el amor no tenía por qué causar dolor y miedo.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas pero no llegó a llorar en ningún momento. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de vergüenza y de culpa. Haruka no supo cuál de las dos emociones era la más fuerte pero quiso compensarla por lo que le dijo que le alcanzara la sal. En ese momento creyó que sentirse útil la haría sentirse mejor.

Al día siguiente lo único que encontró de ella fue una nota con una palabra escrita "Lo siento". Junto a Kyouya y Viktor la buscaron por la región pero no encontraron nada. Incluso fueron a la policía, no dijeron que le habían dado hospedaje a una joven pero sí las descripciones asegurando que la vieron correr, como si escapara de algo. Nuevamente no tuvieron ninguna noticia. No había ningún reporte sobre alguna niña desaparecida y los oficiales actuaron como si ella no existiera.

Cuando volvió a tener noticias de ella supo su nombre pero era demasiado tarde para querer ayudarla. Ninguno de los tres pudo entender qué la motivo a regresar pero menos cómo un humano podría ser capaz de cometer tal atrocidad.

* * *

"Lo siento, lo siento, seguramente soy una mala niña, así que, perdóname, perdona a la penosa yo. Lo siento, adiós, quien huye de papá es una niña mala. Lo siento, perdóname por empezar a querer a alguien que no es papá", fueron los pensamientos de la niña mientras abandonaba el único lugar donde se sintió segura.

—Confiaba en que regresarías —fueron las palabras que escuchó al regresar.

Sintió un fuerte deseo de escapar pero inmediatamente lo reprimió. Pero se dijo que sus temores eran infundados. Era su padre, nunca le haría daño, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Su cuerpo tenía muchos moretones pero ella pensaba que era así como se demostraba el amor. Había sido ese el motivo por el que dejó la casa de Haruka, no quería estar con quien la odiaba.

Llegó a querer al doctor pero le preocupaba la forma en que la trataba. Cada vez que la tocaba lo hacía con cariño e incluso parecía temeroso de dañarla. No la golpeaba, al contrario, curaba sus heridas y cuidaba de ella. Intentó llamar su atención, quiso que la tratara del mismo modo que su papá pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada. Varias veces se había dicho que su cuerpo no tenía ningún sabor pero en ese momento se sintió repulsiva y dolida al tomar esa respuesta como una prueba de que el doctor la odiaba. Con Viktor y Kyouya no intentó nada, convencida de que solo su papá podría querer a una niña mala como ella.

Al regresar, notó que su padre no estaba solo. Varios hombres lo acompañaban, todos ellos tenían apariencias físicas diferentes pero había algo que tenían en común. La forma en que la miraban. No necesitó que se lo dijeran para saber lo que pasaría, lo que le harían con ella. Y no le importó. Se dijo que había sido una niña mala que merecía castigada. No le importaba cuanto pudiera doler o la sensación de repulsión que la recorría por completo cada vez que tocaban su cuerpo, si hacía feliz a su papá, nada más importaba.

"Soy feliz, adiós, todos comen de los lugares que no son el corazón", se decía mentalmente la niña mientras que dejaba que esos extraños hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo. La forma en que la tocaban era brusca. Con cada toque se sentía más sucia e indigna pero sabía que aunque gritara, que aunque pidiera que no le causaran más dolor sus palabras no serían escuchadas, que a nadie en esa habitación le importaban sus lamentos. Lentamente fue cayendo en la inconsciencia y dejándose llevar por un sueño del que jamás despertaría.


	5. El pequeño conejo

**Capítulo 5: El pequeño conejo**

* * *

 **Canción:** Kanashii usagi no uta de Kaito.

 **Personajes:** Yuu, Kyouya.

 **Sumary:** Yuu solo es un pequeño conejo que quiere la atención de su sensei.

* * *

—El problema está aquí —Kyouya señaló el error del que hablaba —, el signo de resta cambia todo lo que está después del paréntesis.

—Gracias, sensei —respondió Yuu quien de inmediato comenzó a corregir el ejercicio.

Yuu sabía que era un signo de resta el que estaba provocando problemas en su ejercicio, el único motivo por el que le había preguntado a su profesor era porque deseaba que su profesor lo ayudara a resolver el ejercicio. Adoraba la forma en que Kyouya impartía sus lecciones, pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando toda su atención estaba colocada sobre él.

Kyoya se retiró y regresó a su asiento. Yuu continúo resolviendo los ejercicios de la clase, intercalándolos con miradas a su profesor. Lo vio sacar varias hojas de su mochila, no sabía que tipo de documento estaba revisando, pero sí estaba seguro de algo, Kyouya se veía muy atractivo cuando se concentraba en algo.

—Kyouya sensei —lo llamó después de unos minutos, en ese caso su duda era real —, no puedo hacer este.

—En unos segundos voy, cuando termine con esta consulta.

A Yuu no le gustó nada la respuesta de su profesor. Sabía que no era el único estudiante de la clase y que era el trabajo de Kyouya, pero le molestaba. No solo quería ser su alumno favorito, quería ser la única persona a la que le prestara atención. Ver a Kyouya explicándole algo a Wakatoshi que no pudo entender del todo lo hizo enojar. Calmarse le tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero para su buena fortuna nadie notó la molestia que sintió.

—¿Cuál es tu duda? —le preguntó después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad.

—No puedo pasar de este punto.

—Es porque tienes que usar el teorema que vimos al inicio de la clase.

Kyouya tuvo que retirarse cuando otro estudiante le hizo una pregunta. Yuu tuvo que contenerse para no exteriorizar el enojo que sentía hacia Izumi. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de volver a hacerle otra pregunta a su profesor, pues se escuchó la campana que indicaba el final de lecciones.

—Terminen los ejercicios en la casa y si tienen dudas pueden traerlas en la siguiente lección.

Yuu no se apresuró en guardar sus útiles, por el contrario, trató de atrasarse todo lo posible sin que se viera sospecho. Ocasionalmente se detenía para dar pequeños vistazos a su profesor. Kyouya le parecía tan atractivo, le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero no había podido acercarse lo suficiente a él como para hacerle saber de sus sentimientos.

* * *

—¿Crees que deba escribirle una carta de amor a Kyouya sensei? —le preguntó Yuu a su conejo de peluche.

Acababa de llegar a su casa y, después de comer, se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó un refrigerio. Se suponía que debía hacer la tarea, pero no le era posible concentrarse. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba poder ver a Kyouya y lo que le molestaba que otras personas se le acercaran, incluyendo a los miembros de su familia.

—Apuesto a que si supiera de mis sentimientos solo me prestaría atención a mí y no pensaría en nadie más —continuó hablando Yuu.

Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir una carta de amor. Después de varios minutos escribiendo tomó la hoja, la arrugó y la lanzó contra el basurero. La bola de papel cayó a un lado de su objetivo, pero Yuu estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo otra carta como para que le importara.

—Escucha lo que escribí —le dijo al conejo de peluche —. "Tus ojos brillan como canicas, tu rostro es tan lindo como una cabra, quisiera abrazarte como si fueras mi conejo de peluche, por siempre y para siempre. Nadie te querrá como yo, sé mío o me voy a enojar. Te ama un pobre y pequeño conejo". No me animé a firmarla con mi propio nombre, pero estoy seguro de que reconocerá a este pequeño y pobre conejo que lo adora. Es romanticozante, no puede fallar.

Yuu utilizó todas las postales y la mitad de su escarcha para decorar la carta de amor que le escribió a su profesor. Al día siguiente, sin que nadie lo viera, colocó su declaración de amor en el escritorio de Kyouya. Prestar atención fue todo un desafío para él. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría al saber que había alguien que lo amaba tan intensamente.

Al final de la clase obtuvo una respuesta, pero no la que esperaba. Kyouya le había pedido que se quedara para hablar con él por unos minutos. Yuu imaginó miles de escenarios mientras que los otros estudiantes abandonaban el salón, en todos ellos sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—¿Esta carta es tuya? —Yuu asintió con la cabeza, feliz por la rapidez con la que su profesor lo había descubierto. Se dijo que Kyouya había pensado en él porque lo quería, ignorando la gran cantidad de pistas que había dejado sobre su autoría.

—No puedo corresponderte, soy tu profesor y como tal nuestra relación debe ser estrictamente profesional.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Yuu. Había escuchado bien, pero se negaba a creer que esa fuera la respuesta de su profesor.

—Que será mejor que te olvides de tus sentimientos, solo podemos ser profesor y alumno.

—Entiendo —respondió Yuu cabizbajo —, si me disculpa, debo irme.

—Con confianza.

Pese a la respuesta de Yuu, este no se había olvidado de sus sentimientos. Seguía convencido de que Kyouya lo quería, pero que era su sentido del deber lo que le impedía corresponder sus sentimientos. Yuu se dijo que debía buscar una forma para que despidieran a su profesor o lo cambiaran de clase sin que su nombre estuviera involucrado.

—¿Y si esperamos? —le preguntó a su conejo de peluche. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —, es cierto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Yuu se comportó con normalidad durante los siguientes días, no quería que nadie sospechara de él. Había visto muchas telenovelas en la que la chica a la que le gustaba el profesor lograba que lo despidieran para vivir su romance, pero este no apreciaba sus intenciones y se enojaba con ella. No quería que eso le pasara ni causarle demasiados problemas a su profesor por lo que se dijo que sería más inteligente.

Hizo menos preguntas de las normales. Sabía que Kyouya se estaba comportando un poco distante desde su confesión por lo que se dijo que debía hacerle creer que podía manejar su rechazo y que las cosas entre ellos podrían mantenerse estrictamente profesional. Hubiera sido una tarea sencilla de no ser por sus celos.

Verlo hablando con otros estudiantes, aunque solo fuera para resolver sus dudas lo hacía enojar. Sabía que Wakatoshi era uno de los estudiantes más problemáticos de la clase y que si lo hacía quedarse después de clases era como castigo por su más reciente pelea, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera celoso y engañado.

—Tienes razón —le dijo a su conejo de peluche —, no tengo tiempo para estar castigado, y estoy seguro de que le gustan los pequeños y tiernos conejitos, no los feos y peleoneros gallos, pero si pasan mucho tiempo juntos —Yuu hizo una pausa e imaginó a Wakatoshi y a Kyouya frotando sus narices —. ¡Debo evitarlo!

Yuu salió corriendo al salón y abrió la puerta de golpe. Las miradas de Kyouya y de Wakatoshi se posaron sobre él. Ambos se encontraban bastante lejos de entre sí. El profesor estaba en su escritorio, con unos folletos frente a él que probablemente estaba revisando antes de la interrupción y el estudiante escribiendo, probablemente "no debo pelear con mis compañeros" o algo por el estilo.

—¡Olvidé mi cartuchera! —se apresuró en agregar.

—Puedes pasar a buscarla, pero no te quedes demasiado ni hables con Wakatoshi, recuerda que está castigado.

—Sí, sensei.

Yuu se felicitó mentalmente por dejar su cartuchera en su pupitre. No tenía intensiones de regresar por ella y si se había quedado en la cafetería fue porque pensó que un pastelillo le haría sentir mejor, pero se alegraba por su decisión. De no haberlo hecho no tendría justificación para su entrada tan abrupta.

—Hasta luego —fueron sus palabras mientras salía del salón.

Kyouya y Wakatoshi le devolvieron su despedida.

Cuando vio que Wakatoshi llevaba dos almuerzos se sintió celoso. Estaba bastante seguro de que uno de ellos era para Kyouya por lo que se dirigió a la bodega y tomó un poco de cloro. Quería arruinar su comida, no matar a alguien.

El no saber cuál era el bento de Wakatoshi fue un inconveniente para sus planes. Ambos se veían iguales y dudaba que el efecto de su plan fuera el mismo si colocaba el cloro en ambos. Quería que Kyouya pensara que Wakatoshi lo había hecho intencionalmente y no que era un mal cocinero. Al final decidió colocarlo en el bento que se encontraba en la parte superior y cruzar los dedos para tener suerte.

No se equivocó de bento, pero sí al asumir quién sería la persona que lo recibiría. Izumi no pudo presentarse a las clases después del almuerzo pues había comido algo en mal estado. Wakatoshi se presentó unos minutos tarde, Kyouya no le dio permiso para quedarse con su amigo en la enfermería, pero sí le dio permiso para ausentarse de los últimos minutos de su castigo.

Yuu se sintió un poco culpable cuando supo que Izumi había terminado en la enfermería por lo que quiso disculparse. Esperó a que las clases terminaran y compró unas galletas para compartir. No había pensado en que excusa usaría, solo tenía planeado hablar con Izumi y ofrecerle unas cuantas galletas.

Ver a Kyouya hizo que sus planes cambiaran. No era nada raro que Kyouya visitara la enfermería, muchos estudiantes sabían acerca de sus frecuentes dolores de cabeza, Yuu era uno de ellos. Lo que no se esperaba era ver a Haruka, el enfermero del colegio tan cerca de su profesor y el hecho de que no le estuviera tomando la temperatura.

Apretó su peluche con fuerza, deseando que fuera el cuello del enfermero. No le importaba si solo estaban conversando, el solo hecho de que estuviera frente a su profesor hacía que lo odiara.

—Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma, tanto estrés te está pasando factura —le dijo Haruka mientras llenaba una receta médica —, sabes que las pastillas te ayudarán a calmar el dolor, pero también que tienen efectos secundarios por lo que debes tomarlas con prudencia.

—Lo he intentado, pero es que mis estudiantes son tan complicados. Si los descuido un momento se terminaran metiendo en problemas.

—Exageras. Son jóvenes, es normal que hagan algunas travesuras, déjalos ser.

—Si supieras lo que hizo uno de mis estudiantes no pensarías lo mismo.

—¿Qué hizo?

Antes de que Kyouya pudiera responder, Yuu les hizo saber que estaba allí. Una parte de él quería que Kyouya le hablara sobre su declaración de amor, quería que Haruka lo tomara como una señal de que todos sus intentos por conquistar a Kyouya terminarían en fracaso, pero otra, la más fuerte, estaba cansado de escucharlos hablar con tanta complicidad.

—¡Haruka senpai! —lo llamó pretendiendo estar preocupado —. ¡Mi conejito está enfermo!

—Veré que puedo hacer —Haruka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada, lugar donde estaba Yuu.

—Finge que te duele la barriguita, hazlo por papi —le susurró Yuu a su peluche asegurándose de que nadie pudiera escucharlo, luego se lo entregó a Haruka y le dijo —. Le he dicho que sea valiente, dice que los doctores son malos.

—No tienes porque preocuparte —Haruka pretendió decirle al peluche, aunque su intención era que Yuu lo escuchara —, los doctores solo nos preocupamos por la salud de tus pacientes. En unos minutos estarás bien.

Haruka colocó un estetoscopio sobre la barriga del peluche y pretendió estar atendiéndolo. Tomó una pastilla de menta sin que Yuu lo viera y fingió dársela al peluche. No era la primera vez que Yuu llevaba a su peluche a la enfermería para que lo atendiera o que Haruka pretendía hacerlo.

—En unos minutos se sentirá como nuevo.

—Gracias, Haruka sensei —le dijo Yuu, pero en vez de salir corriendo se dirigió a una de las camillas vacías y pretendió tomar una siesta.

Desde su posición podía escuchar a Haruka y a Kyouya conversar amenamente. El que Haruka le hiciera algunas bromas a su profesor le molestó. No recordaba que Kyouya le hubiera permitido a alguien más ese tipo de acciones, de hecho, no recordaba ningún momento en que no se hubiera comportado con seriedad.

El que fuera un adulto hacía que la situación fuera peor. Recordaba que Kyouya le había dicho que no era ético o profesional salir con un estudiante, pero eso no se aplicaba a un compañero de trabajo. Tuvo que morder la almohada para ahogar un grito de frustración. Él podía esperar, pero dudaba que Haruka no intentara conquistar al profesor antes de que pudieran tener una relación legal y temía que lo lograra.

Su primera opción fue hacer que despidieran al enfermero del colegio, idea que descartó al recordar lo que había visto en una telenovela. Un Haruka sin empleo sería vulnerable, pero también podría usar esa situación para acercarse a Kyouya, alegando necesitar apoyo y eso era lo último que deseaba. Quería ser novio de Kyouya, no su cupido.

"Kyouya sensei debe aceptar al pequeño y pobre conejito que se atrevió a escribirle una carta de amor", se dijo a sí mismo.

Yuu se marchó de la enfermería unos minutos después de que Kyouya se retirara. No tenía motivos para quedarse ni había pensado en hacerlo para no evitar sospechas. Lo único que quería hacer era estudiar a Haruka por un rato y determinar que tanto le gustaba su profesor. El tiempo que pasó fue corto, pero Yuu consideraba que era más que suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que Haruka estaba enamorado de Kyouya.

No pudo concentrarse en las clases o dormir. Yuu se la pasaba pensando en formas en que podría separar a Kyouya de Haruka sin poder llegar a una idea que le pareciera buena. Todas eran demasiado arriesgadas y él no quería que su profesor lo odiara.

—Yuu ¿podría pasar al pizarrón y resolver el ejercicio?

—Sí, sensei.

No podía. Solo sabía que estaba en clases de matemáticas y el único motivo por el que era consciente de este hecho era porque había números en la pizarra. Intentó resolver el ejercicio, quería que Kyouya se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero después de la tercera línea se quedó sin ideas por lo que improvisó y cometió varios errores de novato.

—Toma asiento —le dijo Kyouya, no parecía molesto, pero su voz denotaba seriedad —, y pon más atención en la clase.

Kyouya dedicó los últimos minutos de la clase a explicarles el ejercicio que Yuu había intentado resolver. Señaló todos y cada uno de sus errores además de mostrarles el procedimiento a seguir. Yuu trató de prestar atención, pero constantemente se encontraba preguntándose qué haría Soraya en su lugar.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la veterinaria. Compró varias arañas, las más venenosas que encontró y las colocó en una caja que previamente había preparado para dicha tarea. La envolvió con un moño y una tarjeta que había robado de la oficina de Kyouya. Su primer plan había sido que el regalo proviniera de Haruka, pero lo descartó al considerar que una de las arañas pudiera morder a su profesor. Quería que Kyouya odiara a Haruka, no que se lastimara y pasara más tiempo en la enfermería. Esto último era lo que más le preocupaba.

Las arañas no funcionaron. Haruka no solo encontró a las arañas antes de que estas lo pudieran atacar, sino que también le gustaban. Pidió que le construyeran un hábitat apropiado para las arañas en su oficina y se las mostraba a todos los estudiantes que lo visitaban. Lo peor para Yuu era la sensación de que había hecho que Kyouya y Haruka se volvieran más cercanos.

Probó con otro tipo de estrategia. Pasó toda la tarde preparando galletas, con un ingrediente especial, agujas. En esa ocasión las entregó de manera anónima, quería hacerle mucho daño a Haruka, no solo que este se peleara con Kyouya.

—¿Debería colocarles veneno? —le preguntó a su conejo de peluche y le pareció que su pequeña cabeza en un ademán de aprobación —. También le pondré hojas de afeitar, cortadas para que no se noten.

Yuu no solo agregó objetos filosos o venenosos a la mezcla, también se aseguró de conseguir toda clase de cosas repulsivas, los ingredientes vencidos fueron los que usó en su mayoría. Quería que comer esas galletas fuera una experiencia que Haruka nunca olvidara y si le hacían mucho daño mejor.

Yuu no quería odiar a Haruka, pero cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo. Cada vez lo veía más como el villano que quería alejar a un pobre conejito de su amado profesor y menos como el amable enfermero que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos los estudiantes y que lo había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

* * *

Encontrar la casa de su profesor no fue sencillo, pero Yuu lo había logrado. Hinata había sido de gran ayuda, de no ser por su intervención no habría podido lograrlo. Yuu no entendía por qué en dirección se negaron a darle respuestas, él estaba seguro de que no planeaba nada malo.

Tocó la puerta, ansioso de poder ver a su profesor. Con Haruka fuera de su camino, estaba seguro de que nada podría separarlo de su amado profesor. Este lo recibió bastante sorprendido, era evidente que no se esperaba su llegada. Yuu le mostró su cuaderno, excusa que se había creado para ir a buscarlo.

—¿Cuál es tu duda? —le preguntó Kyouya.

—¿Puede servirme algo de beber? Estoy cansado por el largo camino.

—En seguida regreso —le dijo Kyouya, se notaba un tanto confundido, pero dispuesto a ayudar a su estudiante con lo que pudiera necesitar.

En cuanto Kyouya hubo servido las bebidas, Yuu le mostró su cuaderno y le pidió que le explicara un tema al azar. Aprovechó el momento en que el profesor hablaba para colocar un té especial que Hinata le había dado en el interior de la bebida de Kyouya.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

—Sí ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ame?

—Soy tu profesor —Kyouya tomó un trago de su café —, no deberías albergar ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, no es profesional.

—Nadie tendría por qué saberlo, especialmente ahora que Haruka no está.

—¿Qué sabes sobre lo que pasó con Haruka? —le preguntó Kyouya, lucía mitad molesto y mitad asustado.

—Mucho.

Kyouya no tuvo oportunidad de reclamarle a Yuu por su respuesta o de indagar más en la misma pues el té comenzó a hacer efecto. Su mirada se nubló y su cabeza se sintió mareada. En cuestión de minutos se había desmayado.

Yuu tomó un puñal y comenzó a hacer varios cortes en la piel de su profesor, cubriéndolo todo de rojo. Amaba a su profesor y lo que hacía era lo que, creía, la mejor forma de que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre.

—Sensei, siempre estaremos juntos —cantaba mientras continuaba cortando —. Tú moriste cubierto de rojo. Esta es la canción de un triste conejo azul y rojo.


End file.
